Adrift But Not Alone
by Radiorox
Summary: (COMPLETED) During the "Adrift" Episode: If Mac was flying back with Harm the night before her wedding, what would have happened?
1. Thoughts They Shouldn't Be Having

Title: Adrift But Not Alone

Author: Jackie

Summary: What if Mac was Harm's RIO during that fateful flight over the Atlantic? – Another way to play with "Adrift"

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer – I own a mini F-14, but alas, I do not own JAG.

PART 1 – Thoughts They Shouldn't Be Having

2150 Zulu

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

"I didn't tell her." Commander Harmon "Harm" Rabb Jr. said to himself, frowning at what he knew would happen. She would be angry with him, think that he was doing it to miss her wedding. And okay, maybe, subconsciously, it was true. He kept telling himself that it wasn't his schedule, it was the Navy's, but he knew too well that his CO, Admiral AJ Chegwidden would more than likely bend the rules so he would not miss her wedding.

Sighing, he pushed himself up and then, just as quickly sat back down again. So what if he missed it? The woman, for which he harbored guarded feelings of love, was marrying another man! Harm knew there was nothing he could do about it. She had given him a chance and he had pushed her away for friendship, duty. . . fear. He felt things for her the way he'd never felt for a woman before. It had nothing to do with the fact that she was a dead ringer for his lost love, the woman that was taken away before he had a chance to state his intentions. No, Lt. Colonel Sarah "Mac" MacKenzie was something different. . . special. She challenged him, helped him, stimulated him (in more ways that one). She fascinated him, made him want to believe in the fairytale loves we've all read about. But, his relationship with Mac wasn't a fairytale and his track record with women wasn't exactly favoring his endeavors to fight for her. So rather than destroy a friendship that was still on rocky ground due to his departure from JAG ops, he pushed her away and expected her to wait for him. But, she didn't wait and he found that he'd involuntarily thrown her into the arms of another man.

Then came the subject of her engagement party held last weekend at Admiral Chegwidden's home. Somehow they'd wound up outside discussing the twists, turns and adventures that had been their friendship. And that is all they ever had been, friends. Friends that never allowed anything to cross that boundary, until that night. She'd pushed him, cornered him into admitting something. She read the pained expression in his eyes as they promised never to lose touch. 'Mac, you have someone who will always love you.' He'd told her then and was surprised to hear her respond in kind, 'And you have somebody that loves you.' Harm closed his eyes, allowing memories to take him back to that night. She'd leaned in to give him what he figured was a consolidation kiss, a goodbye kiss, something short, and non-intimate. But, when her lips met his, he felt the spark and the growing need to be with her grabbed hold of the reigns. As she tried to pull away, he grabbed her, pulled her body against his and gave her a passionately painful kiss. When they came apart, the look in her eyes did him in. 'We're getting too good at saying goodbye.' She'd told him, before stepping inside and returning to the party as if nothing happened.

But, things did happen and every time he was around her now, he felt the tension, thick and unrelenting. He apologized, tried keeping things simple and civil. Now he felt like he was walking on eggshells every time he was around her. So why, after all of that would he want to go to that damned wedding?

--

"No, Mic, I can not get off early today." Mac, from her own office said, speaking to her fiancé ex-Australian Naval Lt. Commander Michael "Mic" Brumby (damn what a mouthful!). She rolled her eyes for the billionth time since they had started the conversation. "OH! Don't forget to pick up the rings." She smiled as she heard those three words that seemed to make things so right with her. "Me too. . .bye." Hanging up the phone, Mac stared at her ring finger and smiled. Mrs. Michael Brumby. Sarah Brumby. Okay, so she wasn't planning on taking his last name, of that she had set him straight about. She didn't take her ex-husbands last name and certainly wouldn't do it now. MacKenzie wasn't just a last name. To Mac, it was something that reminded her of where she came from to where she was now. Plus, Lt. Colonel MacKenzie sounded so much more authoritarian. She chuckled at the thought, but then allowed for her mind to drift right next door where Harm was. Sarah Rabb, the name sounded nice and had special meaning because Sarah Rabb was Harm's grandmother. A woman who helped his mother raise him when Harm's father had gone MIA during Vietnam.

It was at that particular moment that a few dreaded thoughts starting going through her head. Things with her and Harm had reached a new, shall we say, extreme. He'd kissed her and she'd kissed back at the most inappropriate time to do so. And still, nearly a week later, her lips were still tingling and she found herself wondering what he would be like in bed. It was those thoughts that was making the whole wedding thing a bit more painful. She'd promised Harm that he wouldn't lose her. But, she knew it was a lie because Mic wasn't going to allow for his wife to spend time with Harm. 'Why did you go to him so quickly?' His question from her engagement party nearly broke her heart in two. And it wasn't just the question, but the way he had asked it, almost as if his soul were shattered. So, she told him the exact thing she'd been thinking all along when he looked at her with accusing eyes. 'You pushed me away, what was I supposed to do?' That was when he told her that he wanted her to wait and she beat herself up about that each and every time she replayed the night in her mind. How was she supposed to know that he wanted more time? If he'd told her that directly, she would have waited, forever if need be. And now she was marrying someone else and feeling guilty about the sad look in Harm's eyes. Then again, why should she care? He pushed her away, and she was just trying to move on with life. Then why was it so important what he thought about the whole thing. Why was she pushing him to admit his feelings that night? "Colonel, the Admiral would like to see you and Commander Rabb in his office ASAP."

Standing, she clicked the button for the intercom. "Thank you, Tiner." With a sigh, she cast away the thoughts that she should not be having and headed over to Harm's office. She watched him for a moment just sitting at his desk, but a million miles away mentally. Trying to get his attention Mac cleared her throat. . . nothing.

"Harm?" Looking up, he nearly paled at seeing the object of his affections standing at the door. She gave him one of those Mac smiles that seemed clear up even the stormiest of days. Then she rose that trademark Mac eyebrow, questioning what was happening. "You okay?"

"Uh, yea. . .just. . .never mind." He said, clearing the cobwebs out of his brain before offering her one of his dazzling flyboy smiles. "To what do I owe thee the pleasure, Colonel?"

Mac's smile brightened a bit more as she tried to conceal that flush that ran through her when he smiled that way. "Admiral wants to see us."

"Oh, let's not keep him waiting then." Walking side by side, they moved through the bullpen and towards AJ's office.


	2. Have Fun

Part 2 – Have Fun

2159 Zulu  
JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, Virginia

"Sit down you two." AJ told his senior officers as he made it around his desk and slipped is reading glasses on. He took a glance at the file folder in front of him and grimaced. The Colonel wasn't going to like what he was about to do, but it couldn't be avoided. The law didn't stop just because she was getting married. Still, he decided to start off slowly. With a smile, he looked up at his officers and concentrated on Harm, "Commander, I understand your heading out to the Henry tonight for your Quals?"

Harm's smile beamed, happy of going back to the carrier, his other home, the jet fuel, his other family. "Yes, sir." He said strongly and confidently, his pilot ego kicking up a notch.

The whole 'moment' was broken by the sound of one, now very irritated, Sarah MacKenzie. "What?" She looked between the two men, feeling like she was the only one not in on a group joke. Harm needed to be there, she couldn't explain why, but he needed to be there. "You didn't tell me this, Harm!"

"I ah," He stammered and tried to relax himself, she had a reason to be upset. "I thought we talked about this. . . you, well I told you I wasn't coming."

AJ looked between the two. If he ever had to place a bet on who could kick who's butt, well, he was putting all his money on the Colonel. However, before the two went into one of their famous sparring matches he jumped in. "It was cleared by me six months ago and the Commander reminded me of it some time ago."

Harm nodded at Mac, but the hurt look made him jump to try and explain. "But, I'll be at the ceremony." If he thought that was going to appease her, it didn't. Her glare, that murderous look she got when she was getting angry was scaring him. "It's not my schedule, it's the Navy's" He defended.

AJ chose this moment to try and back the Commander up. "This true Colonel. If he hadn't cleared it six months ago, I wouldn't let him go. I am going to be short on senior attorneys as it . . is."

Mac's glare didn't get better though. If anything, she was getting more livid by the moment. Normally, she was squared away, never defying her commanding officer or disrespecting him. For the most part, she and Harm were careful not to argue in front of AJ, this time, all of that went out the window. She was hurt that he would do this so purposely. "What if the navy changes the schedule and you don't make it." She spat at Harm.

"Let me worry about that." Deep down inside he was hoping that things WOULD change and he would miss everything altogether. Why couldn't she see that he was dying inside because of the wedding?

Mac shook her head and sighed. Her icy glare calmed down as she looked at her hands. "Why do either of us have to worry about it?"

AJ wanted to yell at the two of them. Ever since that case in Australia the two were acting like high school students. "There's a reason why I called you both in here. . ." Waiting for that bit to catch their attention, he continued, "There's been a mishap on the Henry, and since Commander Rabb is not going in as a JAG officer and Commander Mattoni is out with the flu. . . Well, I am sorry Colonel but, you'll have to do the investigation."

Harm's eyes widened. Try as he may, he couldn't conceal his smirk. That was until Mac glared at him aging.

And Mac, well she was just floored. A wedding was supposed to be a girls special day, why did it seem to her like everyone was vehement in destroying it? "Admiral, but as of tonight I am on leave, sir."

AJ shook his head. "I am sorry Mac. . . Hell, I'd go myself, but tomorrow morning I have a meeting with SECNAV."

She didn't say anything else, orders were orders and far be it for her to disobey one, even if it meant her future, her happiness. But, why was it that a part of her felt relived?

AJ knew she wouldn't argue. It was one of the things he valued about having Mac on his team. For the most part, she, unlike Rabb, took the things he said whether she liked it or not. "I spoke to Captain Ingles and he'll have you on a COD off the Henry in plenty of time to make it back before the wedding. . . If not, we'll find any alternative possible."

Harm who'd been quiet for some time, turned to her and offered one of his most cockiest grins. "If anything I'll fly you back myself."

The Admiral saw the war between the two of them and the tension that was in the room only thickened a bit more. He knew that there was something more going on there, but their sense of duty wouldn't let that something be harbored on. He watched them for a moment, the seemingly relieved look in both of their eyes. "Well, you two have packing to do, dismissed."

They headed out of the Admiral's office together. Harm was trying as hard as he could to get to the safety of his office, but Mac caught up to him. Placing a hand on his arm, she stopped him. "Tell me the truth. . .You did this so you won't see me marrying Mic, didn't you?"

Harm looked down at her and shook his head. "Like I said and the Admiral reiterated: it's not my schedule. . ."

"It's the Navy's yea. . ." She finished for him, the brushed past, trying to head into her office. Before she got there, she turned, her gaze practically pinning him to the wall. "Truth is you didn't consider it important. . . If you'll EXCUSE me Commander, I have to let my fiancé know that I won't be at our rehearsal dinner" With that she turned and headed towards the glass doors that lead to the elevators. She felt, more than saw him follow.

"Hey, slow down Mac. First thing, like the Admiral said, it was arranged BEFORE you set a date, and frankly if you need me there to make it work, consider who it is you are marrying." Harm could hear the 'doh!' after his sentence. What in the hell was he thinking? Where did that come from? What was he implying. Mac slid into the elevator and rapidly began fitting the down button. "Oh, Mac. . Hey. . I . . Um" He stammered.

Mac's hurt look broke his heart. "Have fun."

"Aren't you going to wish me luck?" He asked, trying to salvage whatever was left. But he knew, it was hopeless and that final look that she gave him, killed.


	3. Angry fiancé, Jealous girlfriend

Wow, I've had some interesting feedback LOL!! No pitchforks and torches yet, darn! ;) Actually, save those. . . around Chapter 8 or 9, you'll need them!

Really simple change in the description, for several reasons. 1) Just because I like the term RIO does not mean that Mac got trained to be one, 2) Because Mac never got trained to be one she is not a RIO. Wow, deep there huh?

So descrip will read: If Mac was flying back with Harm the night before her wedding, what would have happened?

Another point that I know some people will be leaping over. I am going to smack this story and the Renee taking revenge story – Aka: Stolen together. The ending for THIS story was getting a bit weird on me, so I decided to change a few things and made it so that I can continue with the other. Which is great. :) This story is finished, I just need to read back and tweak and Stolen is on chapter 6. Side note, I'm trying to post THIS story every other day. Why not every day? Work schedule got a bit weird on me.

Thanks to everyone that has reviewed :) If we get too bored, let me know. ;)  
Jackie

PS: Don't go too much by the timestamps, they are going to be off the wall because I just couldn't decide on what I wanted. For all purposes the story starts on a Thursday. They leave late Thursday or early Friday morning for the Henry and fly back Friday night because the wedding is on Saturday morning. That's all you need to know. The timestamps are there cos I think they look purdy. ;)

Special thanks to: SarahRabb705, Froggy0319, Nikki, harmsgirl-03, cool cat, Harmfan, Jackia, sailorgirl, starryeyes, XBlueShadowX, Anaika Skywalker, FoxyWombat, soontobeffwriter, maidenpride, cbw and anyone else I missed. :)

PART 3- Angry fiancé, Jealous girlfriend.  
2330 Zulu

Mac' Apartment

Georgetown

The day just did not get any better for Mac. The moment she walked in through the door, she heard Mic on the phone, in some heated conversation. By the sounds if it, he must have been talking to the caterer. Perhaps there was something positive about a shotgun wedding while she was drunk. Mac chuckled at the idea as she chucked her heels into her bedroom and headed back out to the living room. She plopped down on the couch and watched with amusement as Mic paced the living room with her cordless. Well, at least that gave her time to formulate a way to tell him she wasn't going to be around until Saturday. What would have been the best option? 'Honey, I am going to marry you, I might just be late for the wedding.' No, that definitely wouldn't work. Of course, the best one would be. 'Harm and I all but made out during our engagement party. We're okay with it . . . but I will be late for the wedding, seeing as he and I have to go away tonight.' Yep, Mic would just love that one. And WHY was she thinking of Harm again? She was SUPPOSED to be MAD at HIM. "Yea, right. . . all he has to do is smile and I turn to putty." She didn't mean to say it out loud, but it came out anyway.

Mic turned to her with a smile. "What'd you say, luv?"

"N-nothing." She countered and stood up to give her would-be husband a kiss. "Caterer?"

Nodding slowly, he set the phone down on its cradle and turned his attention to her. "Maybe I should have told them that my wife is a Marine." He pulled her close to him, possessively holding her tight against his frame. "Not long now, Sarah. . ." He kissed her slowly, trying to start something more, but she wasn't into the kiss and he could tell. It happened a lot and Mic knew that it would. Deep inside something nagged at him, something that told him that his courtship with Sarah MacKenzie wasn't right. But, he was going to be damned if he would leave her to another man. Mic loved her, cherished her the way no one else had. He was going to give her a life, a family, everything that she wanted and maybe even things she only fantasized about. But, there was something cold in her body language. Something was wrong. "What is it, Sarah?"

Mac sighed. There was no easy way to say it , so she just rambled it out. "Matonni is out sick, Harm has to do his stupid quals and so the Admiral is sending me TAD to the Henry to investigate a mishap."

Mic looked at her for a moment. He still didn't quite understand. "Does that mean the honeymoon will be cut short?"

"That means I might be late for the wedding." She said courtly. It wasn't 'our wedding' or 'my wedding. It was 'THE wedding.' The way Mac said it almost gave the whole thing an impersonal feel. "I'm leaving in a little while."

"You're. . you're going out on a carrier?" Mic was appalled and though he had a right to be, that temper that he kept at bay for Mac's sake, reached a new level. "Sarah, what in bloody hell was the Admiral thinking?" Letting go of her, he took a few paces back. "You are not leaving. ."

Mac sighed, she hated him like this. Mic wasn't violent per se, but at times, she wasn't too sure if he could control some of his testosterone driven urges. "You know, this wasn't his fault. . . and it is my duty. You do remember what a duty is right?" In light of the situation, she attempted at humor. It was bad humor, and Mic wasn't laughing.

Resuming his pacing, he wouldn't even look at her. "Bloody hell, you American Military folk really do need to relax some." Then he stopped and glared at Mac. "Why didn't you just say no?"

Okay, it was a big deal, but Mac DID say she would be there. It wasn't like she was going to elope with someone else or something. She sighed at that thought and pushed it aside. "First, the Admiral didn't give me an option to just say no and second, it's my duty."

"It's our wedding." He yelled.

Sometimes her husband-to-be was just a bit too damned possessive for his own good. "Look, Mic. . . I'll be back." But he didn't seem so sure, so she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Harm even offered to fly me back if need be." She chuckled at that because it would be such a hoot and a hell of a headline 'F-14 pilot, brings bride back for wedding. .. film at 11.' There would be some amazing shot of the Tomcat landing outside of the church and her coming out of the backseat with her dress on.

Mic didn't see the humor it in. "Rabb's going?"

"Quals." She could accuse Harm of sticking his foot in his mouth, but she apparently inherited the same problem. Or maybe it was just contagious? "We probably won't even see each other at all." Mac nearly bit her tongue at the sound of disappointment in her voice. Mic needed to know all of this, because? . . .

At that Mic instantly perked up. Hope was renewed "He won't be here for the wedding will he?"

"He says, he will. . ." Moving way from Mic, she slid into the sofa and tucked her feet under her. "But it bothers me, you know. . ." She just wanted Harm to be happy for her. Though he said he was, she knew it was a lie. "He's my best friend and it isn't right for your best friend to miss the biggest day in your life."

"I thought I was your best friend." Mic smiled brightly at her.

"You are. . ." Oh yea, but she didn't sound too sure of that herself.

Mic shrugged, he didn't see the problem with Harm not being there. If anything it was a godsend. "No worries."

"So I guess I have to call the restaurant, take off two plates. . . me and Harm." Mac watched him, was that the only thing he was going to say 'no worries?'

"I'll take care of that, no worries." With a smug grin, Mic leaned down and kissed her soundly. And that was that. Mac frowned. Harm was right about her husband having issues with their friendship. But, it was better this way if she spent time away from Harm. No good would come out of harboring thoughts or feelings over a man that did not love her.

2410 Zulu

Harm's Apartment

North of Union Station

Renee sat on Harm's sofa, impatiently waiting for him to get out of the shower so they could go and have dinner like he'd promised. She had let herself in and was surprised to see Harm's duffle bag stuffed and resting against his kitchen island. Was he going somewhere? Would he be there for the wedding? She was terrified over the whole nuptials and torn about what she wanted. On one hand, she wanted Harm to be as far away from the church as possible. The farther the better, this way neither he or Mac would stop the service. Renee had a reoccurring nightmare where Harm would stand up, run down the aisle and stop the wedding after kissing Mac feverishly. The thought made her nauseated. What was it about MacKenzie that men seemed to obsess about? Renee often figured that Mac must have slept with just about all of the JAG men to have them so wound around her fingers.

On the other hand, it would be good for her if Harm WAS there seeing Mac promise to love, cherish and obey another man. Maybe that would get his head out of his six when it came to whom he should spent the rest of his life with. Looking down at her ring finger, Renee grinned as an imaginary engagement ring appeared there. It was the biggest, the costliest and one to be envied. And when they were married, she would make sure that her dutiful sailor stayed the hell away from any and all female Marines, specifically one Sarah MacKenzie.

"Hey." A boxer clad Harm said as headed towards her, while he towel dried his hair. Stopping in front of Renee, he bent over and gave her a quick kiss before stuffing a small bottle of shampoo and one of conditioner in his bag.

Standing, Renee walked over to the duffle and stared at it quizzically. "Going somewhere?"

This was certainly not a conversation he wanted to have at this given moment. If anything, he was praying to God that it would be avoided altogether. "Heading off to Andrews in about twenty minutes." Running away from the line of fire, Harm hurried up the steps to his room and sought out his Class C's.

"You're not going to be here for Mac's wedding?" Renee sounded a bit too pleased about the whole thing. Maybe it WAS better for him to be out of town. If anything, him seeing the wedding band on Mac's finger was enough of an indication that she was out of his life forever and it was time for him to make a commitment to someone else. She resisted the urge to say 'Mrs. Harmon Rabb Jr.' as she stared again at the imaginary engagement ring on her finger.

Harm frowned. To him the words 'Mac' and 'Wedding' weren't supposed to be put in the same sentence together. As her supposed 'best friend', something that he didn't feel like anymore, he should be happy for her. Shaking his head of thoughts that he didn't have the time to linger on, he glanced over at Renee and smiled. "Mac and I should be back in time for the wedding."

The moment Renee heard the other woman's name, her smile turned completely upside down. "And just where the hell are you and Mac going?"

Harm zipped up his pants and then grabbed his blouse. "Renee, I told you last week that I had to do my quals this weekend."

Okay, so she'd conveniently forgotten about those, but it still didn't answer the other half of her question. "And why is Mac going? Did she give up being a lawyer and decide to play pilot?" Renee ignored Harm's scolding look and continued her tirade as Harm dressed. "Why would she be heading off, sailing with another man when she is due to be wed soon?"

Harm rolled his eyes at the accusation. "You make it sound like Mac and I are taking a pleasure cruise on a private yacht. There are thousands of people on a carrier, Renee. And not that I need to explain myself to you, but we won't be seeing much of each other if at all. Pilots don't mix with legal weenies." He chuckled despite himself, knowing full well he was more of a legal weenie than a pilot. But, for the weekend, he would be one of the elite. "Hell, she'll probably be back here long before I make it."

However, Renee wasn't placated by anything that Harm said. Instead, her mind kept running scenarios, all of which included Harm, Mac and some bunk in one of the carrier staterooms. "Do you two have to do EVERYTHING together?"

Fully dressed, Harm headed out of his room with his cover in one hand and fighter jacket in the other. He stopped in front of Renee and tried to kiss her on the cheek, but she turned away. "Renee, I don't expect you to understand, seeing as you haven't understood any of our other TAD assignments. . .but I'll leave you with one more try at reasoning with you." Stopping for a moment, he took a breath and looked in her eyes. "There is NOTHING going on between Mac and myself. . . we're friends, have been friends for a while and hopefully we'll continue to be friends." Grabbing his duffle bag he motioned for the door. "See me to my car?"

Renee had to live with that for now and pray that nothing would happen to either Mac or Mic. They needed to get married so that Harm would be effectively thrown out of Mac's personal life for good. She could handle the working situations, but it was those personal ones, that Harm and Mac managed to sneak in, that left a bad taste in her mouth. "Just promise me that when you come back, we go to that restaurant I told you about."

"Sure thing." Harm said with a smile as he opened the elevator doors and allowed Renee to step inside first. On the trip down and to his car, Renee was going on and on about how good Mic and Mac were together. Harm was doing his best to ignore all of it, it was the only way he would make it through the weekend.

--  
HarmFan - I agree you can't be a RIO without training. Would be fun to have Mac try to play with all the buttons... Or not. ;)  
  
Anaika - Harm bedding Skates?!? Well.... she DID jump him in sickbay. ;) And as long as it's not Renee.. Okay! ;)  
  
XBlueShadowX - Please don't die. oO - I'll put out more chapters, but c'mon! Breathe in, breathe out! ;)  
  
CBW - Glad you think I posted this quickly, I thought it was taking too long. Didn't have writers block but I had a minor case of 'should I or shouldn't I.' I am indecisive :P


	4. Heading To The Henry

Bit of a filler chapter, next will start getting better. :)  
Jackie

PART 4 – Heading to the Henry

0150 Zulu  
Andrews Air Force Base  
Maryland

"You're on my seatbelt, Commander." Mac icily said as she attempted to remove the strap from under him. Once she was in possession of her belt, she fastened it, along with the shoulder restraints and leaned her head back with a long sigh. She expected Harm would, more than likely, go to her while aboard the Henry and try to talk about their little argument in the bullpen. She didn't expect, however, for them to be sharing a COD ride out. Of course, just as her luck would have it, the only seat left in the damned plane was right next to Harm.

Harm looked at her for a moment and frowned. There was so much he wanted to say to her, but the words just vanished. He felt his body tense up as her arm brushed against his. Again the fates decided to tempt them. "I need to tell you something, Mac." He said, only to find her with the helmet securely in place and unable to hear him over the noise of the engine. With a sigh, he prepared for take off.

0420 Zulu  
US Patrick Henry  
Virginia Capes Operating Area

The moment they stepped out of the COD, Harm and Mac seemed to completely go their separate ways. Ensign Leyland, the new public affairs officer, quickly grabbed Mac and had her report to the JAG office ASAP where she had a shore to ship call from Admiral Chegwidden.

Harm watched her go, but was quickly in his element as he heard the unmistakable sounds of an F-14 preparing to be catapulted. "Rumor has it that some hot shot Navy lawyer – sans pilot was onboard." Turning around Harm was greeted by his RIO – Lt. Elizabeth "Skates" Hawkes. Grinning, she wrapped her arms around Harm and gave him a big hug. Their squadron just wasn't the same without him.

Harm chuckled, he thrived on the camaraderie that came with being a pilot. Though, back at JAG, they were a tight knit family, being in a squadron sometimes meant a bit more. As JAGs the most dangerous thing to happen in the line of duty was a possible paper cut. As an aviator, they all knew the risks and flew anyway because it was in their veins. No one understood a pilot like a pilot. "Looks like you're stuck with me again, huh Skates?"

"I'm sure I'll live through it, Sir." She said with a smile as they headed towards the hatch. "Captain Ingles orders you to hit the rack and see him first thing tomorrow."

1218 Zulu  
US Patrick Henry  
JAG Office  
  
(Note: The case is going to be VERY VAGUE! ;)) Didn't want to dwell on a case.)

Mac sighed for the billionth time that morning. If she thought she was going to get a nice and simple investigation she was dead wrong. The 'mishap', as Admiral Chegwidden had called it, was nothing more than two sailors getting injured during a brawl with two Marines who found them trying to steal GPS equipment. Unfortunately for her, neither the sailors nor the Marine's were cooperating, which didn't give her much to work on.

"One more time, Gunnery Sergeant Mendez, did you do ANYTHING to instigate the theft of your GPS equipment?" Mac stared hard at the stoic Marine, hoping that she could break his façade before she lost her temper and broke something else of his. But, rather than answer he just sat there staring at the wall. Slamming her hands on the table, Mac stood and came face to face with the man. "You either tell me EVERYTHING you know or I'll bust your ass and make sure it gets sent to Leavenworth, AM I UNDERSTOOD GUNNERY SARGENT?"

The Gunny took one good look at Mac, noticing the no-nonsense attitude. "Ma'am, yes, ma'am!"

For nearly an hour after that, Mac sat in the room taping Mendez's confession. One of his boat mates, Gunnery Sergeant Wilkes had gotten in an altercation with the two sailors in question. A small brawl broke out and the Gunny was the injured party. As revenge, he set up the sailors, made it seem like they'd stolen the GPS. Smiling to herself, after dismissing Mendez, Mac decided it was time to take a walk around the ship.

1218 Zulu  
US Patrick Henry  
Pilot Locker Room

Harm stepped into his flight suit and zipped it up, just happy that he was able to even do that. The meeting with Captain Ingles was far from pleasant. However, that had nothing to do with the captain himself and everything with the new LSO, Commander Loftness. Apparently the guy had a penchant for hating 'Washington Weenies' and, if he had his way, Harm would've probably not even been allowed to look at a plane, much less get in the cockpit. He shook his head in discomfort. Being on a carrier was supposed to put him at ease and re-new his sense of purpose. Now, he felt like a bottom feeder trying to work his way up when he had done that thousands of times over.

"Hey, how's the Colonel?" Skates ask as she, herself worked on getting on her flight suit.

Harm frowned for a moment. Mac wasn't something he wanted to think about when he was about to pilot a super sonic jet. If anything, he hoped getting in a Tomcat would make him forget her completely. With a sigh he responded. "She's onboard, working on something JAG related, I guess." Grabbing his helmet, he threw his gloves into it with a bit more force than he should have used, and then sent it down on a bench while he searched for a notepad. "She's also getting married."

Skates noted the whole macho display that Harm was giving her. The typical 'I want you to believe I don't give a damn, when I really do' appearance. "Good for her! When?" She asked with a smile and noted that Harm seemed to tense up more.

"Tomorrow." He supplied tersely.

"Evening?" Tempted to ask if the Colonel was purposely trying to avoid her own wedding, Skates remained watching Harm until he supplied an answer.

"Morning." Harm slammed his locker shut before moving out of the area and towards the ready room.

Skates noted, once again, the discontentment in Harm's body language. Flying with him gave her good knowledge on his mannerisms and behavior. If anything, he was acting more like a man trying to run away from something, than a man who really wanted to head out and do quals. With a sigh, she picked up her helmet and headed after Harm.


	5. Quals and Squalls

Woah, I am still reeling over the Nip/Tuck season finale! Another show to wait for until it's back up, makes me wanna sob. Anyway. . .I love the title of this one, for some reason, it amuses me. Maybe, it's because I am easily amused. ;)  
  
Thank you for the feedback guys you guys rock!  
Jackie

Part 5 – Quals and Squalls

1330 Zulu  
US Patrick Henry  
Virginia Capes Operating Area

The F-14 sat on the tarmac waiting for the crew around it to ready the steam powered catapult which would sent it air bound. Inside, it's pilot sat checking the instrument panels all the while wondering what the hell was up the LSO's six. Pilots were supposed to take care of their own, not treat them inferior. With Commander Loftness, it was almost as if Harm was fresh out of flight school and still on his way to earning his wings. Damnit, what did the man want? Wasn't having the ribbons on his chest of all the campaigns he helped with enough? Harm had to prove himself all over again, which was fine, he was up to the challenge and had, what he thought, was the best RIO in the squadron. He just wished that people would stop questioning his commitment to flying.

Then , there was something that Loftness said that had caught his attention for an unforeseeable reason. 'The water's cold out there.' Harm couldn't put a finger on it, but that comment had given him a momentary chill down his spine and a funky feeling that he couldn't quite shake. 'Of course the water is cold,' He thought to himself before adding mentally, 'It's always friggin cold up in these parts of the Atlantic.'

After running off his checklist with Skates and being given the 'all clear,' Harm saluted the crew member and was catapulted off of the carrier. Immediately he fell into the old rhythm of being a pilot, forgetting Mac, Loftness, Mic, Renee and the world in DC. All he concentrated on was his plane, his RIO and the picture perfect day as he made turn out and around the carrier. His approach, Harm would argue, was perfect, but, as a pilot, you must do as told by the LSO, who seemed to think differently. Harm adjusted the airplane, preparing himself for trap number one when Loftness came on the airwaves telling him to abort.

Due to his position and that of the carrier, Harm had no choice but to gun the engines and take off again. He was pleased by his decision, it was one that he knew many rookies would not make. Problems with approaches could cause a fatal ramp strike, something he vowed never to let happen again. It was as he circled the carrier when Loftness came over the airwaves again with a somber message. "I'm taking you out of the air."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Though she still had to present her findings to the Captain, she was happy with the promptness of the investigation. "Guess I'll make it back in time after all." Mac said with a satisfied smile as she watched the same plane circle the Henry for the second time. There must have been some problems with the flight, she concluded, as it seemed like the plane was waved off. She wondered where Harm was and when he would go up. Though the thought of him flying terrified her, she had to admit, there was a deep sense of pride at knowing that her closest friend was one of the elite. She felt a slight sense of adrenaline as the plane came for it's approach and landed, catching the wire. Another pilot made it to the island safely.

Squinting her eyes, she noted that the pilot was Harm. She couldn't hear what was being said from her vantage point, but she could tell that the argument was slightly heated. Commander Loftness, whom she was introduced to by Captain Ingles, seemed to have some problem with Harm. She smiled when she saw Skates step up and defend her flying partner and was surprised to see Loftness seem to soften and point at the plane that Harm had just landed. She could just imagine that flyboy smile in place as he ran his way back to the plane and got in.

Mac remained on vulture's row, watching with amusement at what qualls entailed. Though circling a carrier seemed easy enough, landing was far from that, especially when you are landing a plane consecutively, on a moving, rocking carrier in the middle of nowhere. Each trap had to be as picture perfect as possible. She stood out there, silently routing Harm on as he made four perfect traps. "Colonel."

"Skipper." Mac acknowledge Captain Ingles as he made his way out to where she was standing. "I've concluded the investigation, sir."

With a smile, the Captain nodded at Mac. "When will you be able to make a formal report?"

Mac extended her hand to hold out a manila folder with the JAG insignia on the outside. "Already done, sir."

"Perfect." Ingles said, grabbing the folder and tucking it under his arm. "I just had a pow-wow with the Airboss, COD should be here at 2110."

Mac's smiled widened, apparently someone in heaven listened after all. "Thank you sir, and if there is anything I can do for you. . ."

"Slice of wedding cake?" He suggests, sharing a laugh with Mac.

"I'll have it on the COD for you on Sunday morning, Sir."

"Congratulations, Colonel." He said, shaking her hand before he made it back inside and towards the bridge.

Despite herself, Mac felt another pang of uncertainty. Mic had given up his commission for her, would she be willing to give up her career for him? Truth was, she wasn't sure. She gave it all up once for Dalton and a fancy law firm and she really wasn't willing to go through all of that again. With a sigh, Mac headed inside and towards the mess.

Harm sat with Skates at a table in the center of the room, as they had their lunch. What was it about all of the women in his life? They all seemed to either be getting married or want to get married. He figured he'd be offered some reprieve on the ship. Nope! Skates too was considering giving it all up for a man that she loved and had asked for her hand in marriage. 'What the hell is going on with these women?' He thought to himself as Skates rattled on about her fiancé, the Washington public affairs officer. 'Hopefully it isn't catching, else, next thing I know, Renee will be trying to twist my arm into marrying her.' He caught sight of Mac as she entered the mess and resisted the urge to run the hell away from her. He needed his head in the game, not out chasing some impossible dream.

"Colonel." Skates said with a smile as she offered Mac a place to sit at their table. "Commander's told me the good news, congratulations."

Mac shyly smiled at the Lieutenant before glancing over at Harm who gave her a fake smile. "Yea, COD's arriving around 2110 tonight, I'll head out then." She was tempted to ask Harm if he was coming along, but she knew better than to taunt the flames of anger that had risen between them, especially in front of several crew members.

"Hopefully we'll have the night traps finished by then." Skates grinned over at Harm who instantly knew where she was taking the conversation. "That way the Commander can head out with you."

Harm groaned inwardly as he thought about their COD ride to the Henry. The whole time he was huddled up in his corner, praying to God that they would arrive already. The flight was tense, uncomfortable and painful. Each time their arms would brush or their shoulder's would touch, he felt a zing of electricity, which, he figured, from her lack of movement, Mac didn't feel. With a sigh, he drowned out the conversation about 'marriage' that Mac and Skates involuntarily threw him into. It was going to end up being a long day.

0130 Zulu  
US Patrick Henry  
Virginia Capes Operating Area

Harm's traps were over and done with, he'd proved himself to his squadron and most important, to Commander Loftness who seemed to retract all of the ill harbored feelings for the flying, Washington weenie. Slipping on his bomber jacket, Harm stepped out onto vulture's row, enjoying the weather, despite the slight chill in the air. He sighed as thought about leaving, part of him belonged on a carrier, the other. . . Well, he wasn't too sure where it belonged sometimes.

His thoughts somehow drifted over to Mac and how her investigation went. Harm wanted to go and find out, but he knew she was gone, the COD was scheduled to leave at 2110 and that was 20 minutes ago. Loftness and Ingles had offered to extend his stay so that he could log some more flight time, but Harm wasn't sure what he wanted to do. Though he knew that things with Mac and him would definitely change once she married Brumby, he didn't want her to be angry with him for missing the biggest day of her life. Damnit, he was a better friend than that and considering everything she'd done for him in the past, he owed her that much despite the fact that he was dying inside over the notion of her in another man's arms. Just as he was going to make his way towards the bridge, he heard Mac's familiar voice as the hatch opened.

"So, the COD left early?" Mac asked in an incredulous tone. She was never late for anything, especially anything important. But, given the chance to relax and take a nap, she'd overslept, the COD had indeed left early and, by the fact that she was still on the Henry, she missed her flight.

Captain Ingles walked out ahead of Mac along with Commander Loftness. "Afraid so, Colonel. . . We're working on another way to get you out of here, but the Airboss may shut down flight ops due to incoming weather."

"Skipper, Commander, Colonel." Harm greeted them as she turned around and leaned against the railing. Mac, he noted, looked. . . confused? Relieved, maybe?

Loftness nodded at Harm and smiled. "Commander, you finished up just in time. That storm's supposed to pick up, we're shutting down flight ops until we get some clear weather."

"I think you and the Colonel are going to be stuck here for a while." The Captain said with a frown as he looked between the two friends. "Although. . ." Trailing off, he looked pensive for a moment, before a smirk appeared on his face. "I'll talk to the CAG. If Data can find better weather, I'll make sure you're the first plane out."

Mac appeared grateful at the possible good news. "Another COD coming in, sir?"

Shaking his head, the Captain pointed at Harm and then grinned. "Nope, but we do need to deliver a Tomcat to Andrews and I am sure the Commander here, wouldn't mind you playing RIO for the night. . . Rumor has it you've been his backseater before."

Her mouth opened and closed a few times as Mac tried to formulate some sort of response. She turned to find Harm grinning from ear to ear. "Yes, she has. . . Should we go and get suited up, sir?"

"I believe, so Commander. . . if there is some clear weather, you'll want to take advantage of it ASAP."

Harm grinned again. "Thank you, Sir."

Mac still had nothing left to say. Noting Harm's appearance she couldn't help but feel even angrier at him. She glared at him, wishing she could slap him around a bit for being so damn confusing. Did he want her to marry Mic or not? Or was it that the jet fuel had fried his brains?

"What is it?" Harm asked, in wonder of why she was giving him some odd looks.

Mac attempted to dismiss him, but he just ended up following her inside. "I don't get you! One moment you don't want to be at my wedding, now it seems like you'd be willing to risk life and limb to make sure I make it."

"I just want you to be happy, Mac." Sincerity was something that was difficult for him when it came to Mac. Though he wasn't the type to lie, he wasn't exactly forthcoming with her about his feelings recently. He sighed as she gave him a 'Whatever' before turning down a flight of stairs in search of her stateroom. The trip home, although in a supersonic jet, was going to be a long one.

Side note: Did anyone get the inside joke? With Captain Ingles and the rumor that Mac was a backseater before? For those that didn't get it. In the Season 3 episode "Blind Side", which is the first time Mac goes on an F-14 with Harm, Captain Hochausen (Harm's mentor) is played by the same Actor –Sandy Edgerton- that plays Captain Ingles.


	6. Take Offs & Wicked Thoughts

Hey gang! thanks for the feedback, glad people are reading. I am half expecting people to start falling asleep on this one. ;)

Quick note and thanks to everyone who e-mailed me about it. Captain Ingles is played by: Gary Graham. Thanks for the heads up, I am a screw up and am happy with that. Thanks! LOL!

Okay, next part will be posted on. . . Monday. My grandfolks are, unfortunately, starting to show their age so my mother and I go over and help clean on the weekend, then come back here and clean this place (Thnk God they only live 3 houses down :P). Of which, I am taking apart my closet. Hopefully, we'll get the mower fixed and chug up the lawn, because at the moment you can't see my dog. Damn Floridian downpours! :P Side note to Floridians: Government wants to start fining people for leaving boards up on the house. My dad received a warning for his house. Which I think it's BS seeing as this season has been overly active. :P

Anyway, the point is that I won't have time to take a look at the next chapters which. . . hmmm need a review or two and a bit of a re-write/addition thing going. There is a part tha tis totally ridiculous and I had to slap my hands for writing them. BAD! JACKIE!! BAD BAD! Okay, enough chit chat. ;)

Here we gooooo.

Jackie - Who is out of her mind cos it's dark and scary in there. ;)  
  
Special thanks to: SarahRabb705, Froggy0319, Nikki, harmsgirl-03, cool cat, Harmfan, Jackia, sailorgirl, starryeyes, XBlueShadowX, Anaika Skywalker, FoxyWombat, soontobeffwriter, maidenpride, BrokenSkye, Claire Vincent, Charmboy, Lyssa Grace, zeilfanaat, Fic-Chic, cbw and anyone else I missed. :)

PART 5 – Take Offs & Wicked Thoughts  
0145 Zulu  
US Patrick Henry  
Virginia Capes Operating Area

Mac took a breath and held it as the plane got into position for the catapult to spring it off of the ship. She hated flying, even in commercial jetliners, it sucked. The fact that her last three plane trips where Harm had been flying all ended badly for her, wasn't making the situation any better. Plain and simple, Mac got physically sick on super sonic jets. And, if she was truly honest with herself, during regular flights, she wasn't taking Dramamine 'just because.'

Getting ready for the flight was far from being a picnic. There wasn't a single flight suit that fit her well. Harm had chuckled at her once she came out wearing a suit that was about two sizes too big on her. Luckily, Skates had found one of her old roommate that fit Mac like a second skin, but it was better than swimming in clothing. So what if the other pilots had gawked when she passed by with clothing that was entirely too tight to be wearing in the military? And though, she didn't say so at the time, she rather enjoyed Harm defending her. "Show the Colonel some respect, boys."

And, as if the situation needed to be exacerbated a bit more, there was lightening on the horizon, towards DC. She steeled herself over the thoughts of something going wrong with the flight. No, Harm was a good pilot. He was a friend, someone who would risk himself rather than put her at risk. If Harm felt confident enough to fly into a storm, she felt confident enough to fly with him. Besides, the trick was getting over the storm and a Tomcat could do that in seconds. Taking a breath she smiled despite herself, everything was going to be just fine.

"Mac, I know you've shot off the deck in a COD, but it's a bit different in one of these baby's" Harm said, watching her through the rearview mirror. To his surprise, she didn't seem nervous or frightened, she seemed quite at ease. Well, until his words registered.

Mac's eyes suddenly went wide. "Uh, how different?"

Resisting the urge to chuckle, Harm pointed at the two handles on the top of the cock pit. "Hang on to yours when the crew member gives me the go ahead." He saw her search out her own handles and nod. Luckily, she'd flown an F-14 with him once, so he trusted that she knew what not to touch. Holding her gaze through the rearview, Harm smiled once again and reassured her. "Mac, it'll be fine. . . Except for the first few minutes, the rest of the ride should be a straight course to Andrews. . . Flight ops don't like to take unnecessary paths with the jets."

Sighing once again, Mac nodded. "Thank you."

"My pleasure, Sarah." Harm turned away from the mirror as he said he given name. He swallowed hard, willing the lump in his throat to go down. Screw landing a Tomcat on the deck of a storm tossed carrier at night, THIS was going to be the most difficult flight he would ever have to make. How many men would fly the woman they loved home to another man?

"Navy 2-4-1, you are clear for take off." A voice over the intercom said, breaking both of them out of similar thoughts they shouldn't be having.

"Roger, this is 2-4-1, ready for take off." Harm gave Mac a quick wink and then placed his full attention on the instrument panel and then on the crew member outside. "Hang on, Mac." He saluted and seconds later, the plane was shot off the deck, into a waiting storm.

0150 Zulu  
Olivia and Juliet's Restaurant  
Georgetown

Chloe didn't like the Australian when they first met, but she was starting to like him a bit more now. Mic had tried, in vain, to get the teenager to be his friend and succeeded, but Renee, on the other hand, was quickly getting on her nerves. She had mentioned something about Harm and Mac. It was a comment that hinted on the impropriety of them two always working so closely together. Sighing, she headed over to the Admiral who was at the food table. "Admiral, sir."

Turning around, AJ smiled at the girl. Since the last time he'd seen her, Chloe seemed to have grown up some. The troublesome teenager had been turning into a bright young woman. "You can call me, AJ. . . and drop the sir." He said with a chuckle.

"When is Mac supposed to be getting home?"

AJ took a look at his watch and frowned. If the information he'd received earlier today was correct, Mac was schedule to arrive in about a half hour. Though, he doubted, she would make it to the restaurant at all. Riding a COD was not the best place to catch up on beauty sleep. "About half an hour. You tired of being around us boring adults?"

Chloe laughed. "Something like that." At AJ's mock hurt look, she stopped laughing and rose her hands up in surrender. "Kidding. . . but, really. . ." With a sigh, Chloe turned to where Mic was chatting away with Tiner. "Does she really love him?"

'That's the question of the hour,' AJ thought as he took in a sharp breath. "Not to undermine you, Chloe. But, you're too young to understand. . . marriage is not something you step into lightly."

Chloe nodded, true, she was too young to understand, but maybe she wasn't the only one reading the mixed signals in Mac's eyes. Signals that she saw when Harm left for flying nearly three years ago. Mac loved Harm and Harm loved Mac, she was sure of it. Love wasn't something to turn on and off like a switch. "You didn't answer my question." She challenged AJ with a smirk.

"She wouldn't marry him if she didn't love him." AJ supplied as his answer because it was the same answer he had been giving himself. He was in Australia when things transpired that had left the lives of his two best officers rocked to the core. AJ truly believed that sending Harm and Mac off to the land down under, would break away the barriers which the two had erected. He'd counted on Harm's jealousy towards Mic to turn things around. But, by the kiss that Mic and Mac shared as they boarded the airplane and the total look of sadness in Harm's expression, something really wrong must have happened. And it was that same sad expression that Harm had tried to mask during Mac's engagement party. But, there was more, a certain look the two of them shared, like kids caught with their hands in a cookie jar. Had something happened? No, of course not, because if nothing had happened until then, nothing would ever happen. "She wouldn't marry him if she didn't love him." AJ said again, catching the attention of Chloe who was also lost in her own thoughts.

"You said that already." She chuckled, poking AJ gently on the arm. With a sigh, she motioned towards Mic. "Well, I better start getting to know the guy, I mean, I love Mac, she's not stupid. . .if she loves him, then there's gotta be something to that."

AJ watched Chloe as she plastered a false smile on her face and headed off to the Australian. Looking at Renee, he wondered about Harm. Would he make the wedding? Well, if he wanted to live, he would. Would he do something at the wedding? If AJ would put a pool together, he was sure that he'd rake in a few hundreds on the amount of JAG staff that would probably vote on Harm stopping the wedding. Chuckling, he kept that wicked thought to himself as he joined the rest of the party.

"You don't look too depressed that Harm isn't here." Mic told Renee, as he helped her into one of the seats by the table.

Renee fanned herself with a napkin and chuckled nervously. "Am I that obvious?"

"Nothing's going on between them, Renee, of that you have my word." Mic said with a confidence that he didn't really feel. Whenever Harm and Mac were together, trouble was usually abound. And, he didn't want to say anything, just in case his eyes had been deceiving him, which he was sure they were, or maybe it was a dream? But, he had this vision of Harm and Mac kissing at the Admiral's front porch. The thought angered him, but, in a way it soothed him. That would be their goodbye or rather, good riddance. "You don't want Harm at the church do you?"

Renee shook her head. "What I want, Mic. . .is for it to be Harm and I walking down that aisle."

Smiling, he reached over at took her hand. "It'll happen. . .just don't let him shut you out."

Chloe watched the interaction from the sidelines and frowned. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that Harm and Mac would probably only see each other during working hours and special events. Those times when she'd stay over at Mac's and Harm had been there working, were over. 'She wouldn't marry him if she didn't love him.' The words from the Admiral repeated in Chloe's mind. Yet, even at her age, she knew that loving and being in love were two different things.

----

PS: I cringe too when I write anything with Renee and Mic. LOL!! Followed by an exfoliating shower to get rid of the nasties. ;)


	7. A Mother Of A Storm

Okie, exausting weekend, I am still, very much half dead. Lack of sleep will do that, I think. :P  
Anyway... this part is rather short, but it happens. Some people have voiced that Harm and Mac are being to angry with eachother, perhaps it's residual season 9 on my brain. Or perhaps it's because her best friend was planning on missing the wedding. I think, had we had more Harm and Mac scenes on Adrift 1, there would have been a hell of a lot of tension/issues.

Special thanks to: SarahRabb705, Froggy0319, Nikki, harmsgirl-03, cool cat, Harmfan, Jackia, sailorgirl, starryeyes, XBlueShadowX, Anaika Skywalker, FoxyWombat, soontobeffwriter, maidenpride, BrokenSkye, Claire Vincent, Charmboy, Lyssa Grace, zeilfanaat, Fic-Chic, cbw and anyone else I missed. :)

Enjoy  
Jackz

PART 7 - A Mother Of A Storm

0205 Zulu  
Somewhere over the Atlantic Ocean

"2-4-1 this is Washington Center, what's your intention?" The storm had proven to be a bit more of a doozy than anticipated. They'd been tossed about some, but Harm was not worried, on the contrary, Tomcats were built to withstand hurricane force winds. If anything, he was safer in the jet, than outside. 'Water's cold out there.' He shook his thoughts.

"Washington Center, this is 2-4-1, we intend to land at Andrews." Harm came over the intercom, speaking with the center who he had been directed to once the communication to the Henry began faltering. After receiving confirmation that Washington Center had Harm on their radar, he proceeded on receiving weather information. They were flying straight into a cell that would, more than likely, make the trip that much more bumpier. Harm, following the direction of the center, changed his course and re-checked the fuel, counting that they had more than enough to fly the new path and land safely.

Finally given some time to chat, he looked through the rearview mirror at Mac. She looked positively horrified. After this one, she was definitely never getting on a plane with him again. "Mac, how you doing?"

Swallowing, she looked at his reflection and couldn't even manage a smile. Screw Dramamine, she needed a whole bottle of valium to make it out of this one. "I would probably be puking my guts out if I wasn't so damned scared. . .but, I am fine thanks."

Harm chuckled. "Don't worry, at our speed we should be able to hit Andrews in less than half an hour." He felt slightly guilty that she was in this situation with him. "Besides, these baby's can fly straight through a hurricane without a problem."

Mac nodded, knowing it was true. Still, it didn't shake the uneasy feeling as the clouds zoomed past them. The lightening strikes in the horizon, gave her a glimpse of an ocean that she knew was probably freezing. She recalled a time when Harm had told her that punching out made you an unsure. Well, he was damn right about that one. She should've been in Georgetown celebrating her engagement, not flying in some super jet to try and make in time for the wedding. Actually, if things had been different, she may have already been married, her husband being the person flying the jet. Sighing, she rolled her eyes at her thoughts. She loved Mic, at least, some part of her did. It was another bolt of lightening, one crashing closer to the plane, that brought her out of her thoughts and into the present. "Harm. . . Promise me we'll make it."

Harm checked his rearview again wishing he could ease Mac's distress. "I've been through worse, Mac."

"Promise me." She insisted.

"I promise."

Mac took a deep breath and let it out slowly, then swallowing a bit of bile that had risen. "How do we wind up in these messes?" Closing her eyes, she gripped tighter to her seat, praying to God that the bumps would stop.

Harm sighed, it seemed that there was some cosmic force destined to make trouble for the two of them. True, they had their good moments, but perhaps the more exciting parts of their relationship, were those adventures of theirs, the ones that always landed them in trouble. "Dunno Mac, but we've gotten out of all the others, we'll get out of. . ." He didn't have time to finish his sentence. The plane unsuspectedly dropped downward.

"Did you do that?" Mac half yelled out in shock. She'd been on planes with Harm before, they never did THAT.

Harm checked his instrument panels, everything seemed to be fine, except for the altimeter that registered a height lesser of what he'd been flying moments earlier. "No, we must have hit an air pocket." Quickly checking his radar and cursing that he didn't have a real RIO in his back seat, Harm contacted Washington Center. "This is 2-4-1 again, I see a bad patch of weather on the way about five minutes in, can you confirm?"

Through the lines came a scratchy reply that sounded faintly close to "Affirmative. . .turn left three zero degrees."

"Roger that." Harm made his adjustment and for a brief moment the ride was better, until they reached another sour spot. "Washington Center this is 2-4-1, we have just headed into worse weather, I repeat, we've headed into worse weather."

"Navy 2-4-1, how far are you from the carrier?"

Harm sighed, if he was closer to the carrier he wouldn't be trying so zealously to land the damned plane at Andrews. "About 250 miles away, you're closer."

"Proceed 2-4-1." The center left the airways again and all there was in the cockpit was silence between the two friends. Mac didn't want to disturb Harm as he was too busy trying to make sure the plane stayed up in the air. Right when he made another adjustment to try and find better weather, it happened.

Warning lights started going off on his instrument panel. 'Oh shit.' He said to himself, not wanting to scare Mac. He quickly shut down the warning alarm and tried to look into whatever was causing it, things weren't looking good. Then, the plane took another dip, one that dropped the nose in a sharp angle. He heard Mac scream and immediately went into action, taking control of the plane fully by himself. "Mac, hold on. . . it's going to get worse, there is a mother of a storm on the radar."

Mac looked down at the small screen in front of her showing the reds and greens that could only be their on board Doppler. "Oh, God, please make it stop." She steeled herself, tensing her body, this could not be happening.

His heart nearly broke as he heard his Marine's pieces being chipped away, she was rarely that vulnerable. "Mac, just close your eyes, I promise to get you out of this, okay." He grunted as he spoke, fighting against controls that were suddenly unresponsive. To make problems even worse, all of a sudden, the plane had lost power. "Oh no." Grabbing a flashlight, he got a look of his instrument panel. "This is not good. . . We have to punch out."

"WHAT?!" Mac yelled at him. Those two words were not ones that she wanted to hear again. Especially after ejecting over Russia. She swore that the jolt screwed up the muscles in her neck forever. "Harm, please tell me you are kidding. . . please!"

"I can't keep it in the air, Mac." He fought again, only managing to barely fly the aircraft on trim.

"But you've been flying. . . It's been hell but. . ." Mac wanted to find an alternative that didn't come to them being jettisoned out of the plane and into the cold waters of the Atlantic.

"Something took the power out. . .Mac, listen to me do as I say, I can't keep her up much longer." He grunted again, fighting a plane that would not be controlled.

"Okay." She gave in, finally accepting their fate. Besides, they were Batman and Robin, destined to survive anything. After this, it would be a hell of a story to tell.

"Lock your shoulder harness, lower your visor, put your mask on and move your arms across your chest." Harm commanded and received a 'done', once Mac did as told. "You did this once before."

A flash of fear coursed through Mac's mind, what if they didn't make it? She couldn't die without him knowing. "Harm. . .I need to tell you something. . ."

"Don't worry, I'll see you down there." He dismissed her and not because he didn't want to talk to her, but because they had no time. "I've lost her, I'm ejecting us NOW!" Pulling the cord, Harm felt the boom of the canopy being blown away, followed by that of Mac's seat. But, his seat wouldn't eject, it was almost as if he were strapped onto a missile headed swiftly into the ocean. "Eject, damnit eject!!"

-----  
Wow, I should have ended it here on Friday. Hmmm. (makes a mental note)  
Charmboy - I think several people missed the Renee/Mic chapters LOL!  
  
XBlueShadowX - Renee and Mic seemed a bit chummy at times, they would have done wonderfully together. ;)  
  
Nikki - As long as he doesn't turn into Barbarian Harm, it's all good LOL!

eridani - Glad you think it's good. It's true you have to invent, not too much to work with with what breadcrumbs we get off the show.  
  
froggy - How's about we stick Renee and Mic on that island that the folks on LOST are on? Nah, I need them for a few more chapters and I need Renee for the next story. Warning: Expect more Renee and Mic LOL! - And yes I am a huge Nip/Tuck fan, started watching from day one, just get pissed they don't actually film in Miami. I am here going "Hey!! That's not there!!" ;) - E-mail me, there is a petition going around to keep Nip/Tuck on the air.

BrokenSkye - There are parts "missing" from the story because they go along with whatever happened in the actual show, which most of us have seen. Like Loftness plucking Harm's feathers during his first qual on the Henry. Basically, I didn't want to run through my badly labled JAG VHS tapes to try and find the issue with his landing. Hehehe. ;)


	8. Wedding Party Blues

Wow didn't think so many people would be umm... irked at the last chapter. ;) Cliffhangers are bad? Noooooooo!! They are gooooood. Well, sometimes. ;)

Okay, The next few "ocean going" parts are gonna be up and down Will Harm and Mac face the trauma together or apart? Well, tune in... though you won't find out in this part. ;)

Jackie

PART 8 – Wedding Party Blues

0215 Zulu  
Olivia and Juliet's Restaurant  
Georgetown

"Your union with Sarah, like any right union on this planet, was a matter of destiny." Holding his glass of champagne up, Bud looked between his beautiful wife and Mic. "May you two live a long and happy life together. . . To Mic and Sarah."

"To Mic and Sarah." The rest of the party mimicked before sipping a bit of the champagne.

Harriet tugged Bud down and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "That was wonderful honey."

Chloe looked between the adults and gave a half hearted smile. Mic was a good enough guy, but he wasn't Harm. At least, he'd made her a promise, to love Mac forever. She kept reminding herself that if Mac was happy, she should be to. Looking towards AJ, she saw the man on the phone, clearly agitated about something. "Admiral?"

AJ turned his head and with a sad look in his eyes closed his cell phone. "It'll be alright, Chloe." He assured the young girl, before turning his attention to the group. "May I have your attention. . ."

"Would the Admiral like to make a toast?" Bud cheerfully asked, raising his champagne once again. The solemn expression on AJ's face halted the movement.

Clearing his throat AJ looked around at the group and then down at the table. It was his fault this had happened. It was him that send her on that stupid TAD to the Henry. If he had just showed the initiative and said 'no' to the SECNAV, Harm and Mac wouldn't be in the middle of the ocean now. Looking up, he saw the group waiting for him, even the civilians were using the outmost restraint. "Umm. . .I was patched through to Captain Ingles, the skipper aboard the Patrick Henry. Commander Rabb and Colonel MacKenzie, got into some trouble on a bingo to Andrews. They are believed to have gone down at sea." He held his breath, not trusting his voice at the moment, until he swallowed down that lump at his throat.

"Oh God." Mic looked at the Admiral and then towards Renee who was getting out of her seat.

"Why would they be flying in this weather?" Renee asked, her hands strangling a cloth napkin.

"Harm was trying to get Mac home in time for the ceremony." Once again, AJ's gaze lowered down to the table. It felt like Russia again, when word that Harm and Mac had gone down had hit the news. Just like then, he held it together on the outside because he was trained to do so. Inside, he felt broken and torn apart. Those were his kids, or, at least, something close to his children. Though, at one point, he probably would have thought something else about Mac, times had changed. He respected her, cared for her like a daughter and Harm was the closest thing to a son that he ever had.

Angrily standing up, Mic headed out of the room and towards a separate room in the back. Chloe made to follow him, but AJ stopped her. "Let me." Nodding, she let him go.

Harriet noticing Chloe's discomfort and hurt, wrapped her arms around her and held on tight. "They'll be okay." She whispered, trying to comfort her in anyway that she could.

"Harm's Superman, isn't he?" Quickly she tried wiping away a tear, but another just followed suit.

Harriet held back her own tears and sighed. "Yea, and Superman will take care of her."

The Admiral stood at the doorway to the separate room, watching Mic pace like a caged animal. "God DAMN you Rabb! Damnit, he did this on purpose. . . He did this so that she can't marry me!"

"Why would he deliberately hurt her, Mic? They are best friends!" AJ tried to reason with the Australian, appalled at his behavior and accusations towards Harm.

"Because he loves her." Mic growled, coming too close for comfort to AJ. "He loves her and she loves him. . .And now, he's gone out and killed them both!"

Grabbing Mic by the collar, AJ slammed him into a nearby wall and came as close as possible. "Now, listen here Brumby. . . You may not be in the Navy anymore, but I do not give a rat's ass about that. . . You will NEVER disrespect either of them again and you will stop talking like they're dead. . .Understood?" The ex-SEAL faced the younger man, his eyes projecting rage and fury, a lesser man would have run away screaming.

"Aye, Aye, Sir." Mic said, his rage scared away by AJ's own. Once the Admiral let him go, he straightened out his suit, just in time to have Renee walk into the room. Mic walked to her and wrapped his arms around her. "It's alright, they'll find Mac and they'll find Harm."

Trying to ease the situation with some humor, she stepped out of his embrace and managed a fake smile "I hope so, we got Springsteen tickets." The two men chuckled with her and just as quickly returned to their somber moods.

They stood together, unknowing what to say until AJ's phone rang. "It's the skipper, they need to halt rescue attempts until the sea swells die down some."

0210 Zulu  
Somewhere in the Atlantic.

Harm knew there was a problem the minute the parachute refused to work properly. He tried to turn his head, only to feel the lines of the chute around his throat. Struggling, he managed to get his helmet off, something that he should haven't done, but procedures rarely worked as written. Regardless of the protection of his suit, the moment his body hit and the cold water splashed his face, Harm went into a quick moment of shock. He tried releasing the chute, hitting hard on the device that should've unfastened it, but he was dragged under, the lines threatening to strangle him. Frantically searching his flight suit, he located a knife and began to cut through the lines. Unfortunately, the cloth of his gloves made it impossible for him to do much, so he tugged them off and reached for the blade. His lungs were screaming for him to take a breath as nitrogen started prevailing in his veins. 'Don't breathe in. . . hurry up, but don't breathe in!' He heard himself say mentally, coaxing himself to be set free. But the urge to take in some sort of breath was overwhelming him. His head felt like lead and just when he was about to give up, the knife sliced through the lines. Inflating his life raft and holding on to it for dear life, he floated upwards.

Harm took a deep, screaming breath when he reached the surface, gave a quick nod of thanks to God and proceeded into survival mode. The waves were rough, rougher than he'd ever seen or maybe it just felt that way because he was in the middle of it all, unsheltered. To top things off, his raft was floating away. He tried to tug the line that should have been attached to him, but found the line to have been cut along with the shroud lines from the shoot. Cursing mentally, he kicked as hard as he could, reached the raft and managed to sit up on top of it, giving him a moment to calm down and catch his breath. Suddenly, out of no where, he got hit with the realization that he was not flying with someone trained in surviving this sort of ordeal. Worse of all, the woman he was in love with was somewhere out in the middle of the ocean with him. Panicking, he looked around, seeing nothing but choppy gray and the occasional lightening bolt that would illuminate the skies. "MAAAAAAAC!" He yelled over the noise, knowing that she probably would never hear him, but trying it anyway. At the rate that they were falling and the fact that he ejected so late, they could be miles apart. "MAAAAAAAAAAC! WHERE ARE YOU?!" He was so concerned with Mac's whereabouts, that he didn't see a massive wave coming towards him. The moment it hit, it was too late for him to hang on to the raft. The water swept over him, sliding him off the raft and into the cold water.


	9. Fighting The Waves

Oooooooookay, seeing as I just got the wonderful news (gets up and dances around her desk chair) that I have to work 12 hr days for the next three days, I am putting another part out tonight, expect the next one on Monday/Tuesday depending on how much time I have on my hands. We're implementing some new system where I can actually hear what my operators say and interject when they screw up. Love it!! It's like big brother is listening. :) Or rather, big bad, Jackie. I admit, I like the power trip, and considering I am younger than all of them, it's interesting. Ok, done rambling. Now, if I could only get my best friend to STOP sending me 12 chain e-mails a day, life would be grand. :P

Jackie.

(Note: Timeframes might be slightly screwed up. Live with it, was a headache just to put them as they are. And even after that, they had about 4 changes. :P)

PART 9 – Fighting The Waves

0235 Zulu  
Somewhere in the Atlantic.

'Twenty five minutes,' Mac thought with a shiver of fear as she held onto her raft for dear life. 'I've been in the ocean for twenty five minutes.' Her landing wasn't a bad one, luckily, punching out once over Russia had prepared her somewhat for all that it entailed. Mac conceded that her best friend had been right those years back when punching out wasn't just a 'magic handle.' But, landing in Russia had been a breeze compared to the hell she was experiencing now. Back then, her biggest worry was breaking an ankle. Now, her biggest worry was not drowning or freezing to death.

Mac tried to remain aware of her surroundings, each time she saw a wall of rolling gray headed towards her, she would close her eyes and hang on tight, bracing for the force. The ocean water stung her eyes and she angrily choked back a few sobs. She was Marine, trained to deal with crisis and wasn't supposed to fall apart. But, damnit, she was scared and to add to the situation, Harm was no where to be found. For the fifteenth time, she took a deep breath and yelled at the top of her lungs, "HAAAAAAARM!!" Mac held her breath, trying to decipher something through the wind, rain and waves, she again heard nothing. The lump at her throat began making itself known again, though she tried to swallow it down. 'He can't be dead!' She thought in panic. 'Harm doesn't quit. . . please don't let him stop fighting.'

The motion of the raft was slowly starting to take it's toll and though she tried all of the techniques possible, a wave of nausea that was threatening her. Overwhelmed by the sick feeling, Mac carefully inched to the side of the raft and retched. Taking a deep breath from her stomach spasm's, she turned her head upward towards the skies, swearing she could hear some sort of plane or maybe a helo pass by. Then again, it was probably her imagination.

A lightening bolt lit up the night sky and at the one brief moment of clarity she remembered how, because of a vision, she found Chloe. If Mac really admitted it to herself, she did have a slight belief in supernatural forces. But, would it work on Harm? And if she did locate him, how would she get to him given the conditions? It didn't matter, she had to try, at least, if a SAR crew picked her up first, she might be able to assist them in rescuing him.

Taking a deep and shaky breath, she held on to the raft as tight as possible, leaned back and closed her eyes. Mac let her mind leave her, traveling elsewhere as she concentrated only on Harm. He was out there, close by, she could feel it, but she couldn't see him. The only thing visible was darkness. Frustrated, Mac opened her eyes and slammed her fist into the side of the raft. "This has to work. . . I need to know he is okay." But, it was difficult to try and summon up a gift that she never understood or learned to use. Chloe was the first and last time. Biting her lower lip in concentration, she decided to try again. She had to find him, she had to. It was then, in the darkness of her mind that she saw another lightening bolt illuminating the waves and a life raft with it's owner treading water. He was alive, but somehow, she knew he was in trouble. Flipping to her stomach and edging herself closer to the end of the raft, Mac took a deep breath and let her legs slide into the water. Bracing herself against the cold she felt as she kicked through the waves. There were warning bells going off, but she ignored them and just concentrated on fighting the waves and finding Harm. (Not sure if it's as easy as I wrote for anyone to do this given the supposed bad weather in Adrift, but it's what people call "JAG MAGIC" I am calling it "Jackie Magic" LOL!! Hey, at least I don't suddenly have Mac whipping out some 170hp Mercury engine and zipping her way through the waves in a Zodiac. . . Hmmm. . .)  
  
--

His body felt weak, he knew the exertion, from trying to reach the raft, was starting to take its toll. To top it all off, he was freezing, his teeth chattering as his brain told him to 'think warm thoughts.' Hah! Like that ever worked?

To add to his dilemma, his partner, the woman he was fruitlessly in love with, was in the ocean somewhere. If it had been Skates in the backseat, he would have been more at ease, as they were all trained in water survival, but Mac, at the moment, he didn't even remember if she knew how to swim. And then there were other thoughts of her having the same problems as him with the parachute. Would she know how to release it? Did her life raft and life vests open up? Did she know how to fully blow up the life raft? Sighing, he couldn't help but think that, somehow, this was all his fault. Maybe he'd missed something when the first warning lights went off on the plane. Maybe he could have kept it up in the air? It would have been a rough ride, yes, but they wouldn't be two unsure's. "MAAA... ACC!" He'd swallowed so much water, that he could barely scream any more. He promised her they would be okay, and he always kept his promises.

At that given time, he felt God to be some sort of cynic. Who else would have put them both in this situation? Sure, he didn't want to attend the wedding, but Mac had a right to be happy and the whole ordeal was just insane. "I'm sorry, Mac." He said in a low voice, choking on tears that he rarely shed. And he really was sorry, he should have stepped up to the Admiral and made him have someone else go to the Henry for the investigation. 'I could have taken it myself.' He though bitterly, remembering their chat in the Admiral's office and how glad he felt that there was some sort of window of opportunity that Mac would miss her own wedding. Well, now he got what he wanted . . . in spades.

0430 Zulu  
JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, Virginia

Chloe sat in one of the large leather chairs in the Admiral's office. She was tired of being in the bullpen, hearing news report after news report that the SAR teams still had found nothing. There were few times in her life when she'd been so scared and the closest comparison was when she was lost in the woods when Scout, her horse, threw her. Mac had found her then and she had a strong feeling that Mac would get them out of it now. Heaving a quick breath, she frowned at the possibilities of them never being found. It was romantic somehow; the star-crossed lovers dying together, something ala-Romeo and Juliet. Startled, she jumped when she felt a hand at her shoulder, then relaxed when she smelled the soothing aroma of hot chocolate.

"Thought you could use some." AJ said with a smile as he took to the chair next to her with his mug of coffee. At her hopeful gaze, he shook his head and frowned. "Nothing yet."

Sighing, she took a sip of the chocolate and turned to AJ. "Thank you, sir. . .Uh, AJ."

"They'll be alright, both are stubborn as hell." But, he was saying that more for himself than anything. He knew the chances were very slim that his people would be found. Luckily, Captain Ingles was known for being a tenacious man, they wouldn't give up yet.

Placing her mug on the Admiral's desk, Chloe turned to AJ and frowned. "This wouldn't have happened if Harm never left JAG."

Whatever the Admiral was expecting to hear from the young lady, it wasn't that. "Oh?"

"I was at Mac's when Harm came to tell her he was leaving to return to flight duty." At AJ's look she decided to clarify. "Mac loved him and Harm loved her. . . and if he didn't leave then. . . well they would have been together."

AJ sighed, the thought had occurred to him as well. Back then they were so close, now, a lot of their friendship had been stripped away, he could see it in the tension he felt when the Prodigal son (Harm) had returned. Unfortunately, the tension never left. "Sometimes things aren't meant to be."

Chloe wanted to argue that this current situation wouldn't have been happening if Mic and Mac or Renee and Harm were meant to be, but before she had a chance, Mic walked into the office.

"Admiral, Captain Ingles is on line two." Smiling slightly at Chloe, Mic took the now vacated seat next to her and watched AJ's face turn somber.

("Weather has gotten better, sir. . . but, we still have yet to find either Colonel MacKenzie nor Commander Rabb. . . the water is cold out there." Ingles told the Admiral over the ship to shore call.)

Sighing deeply, AJ turned away from Chloe and Mic's waiting eyes and ran a hand through what was left of his hair. "What's the survival time?"

(Checking with Loftness, they calculated to the time to be, "No more than 3 hours and they've been in the water for nearly two." Sighing, Ingles brought a hand over the receiver, "I am sorry, sir. . . but prepare for the worst.")

AJ didn't like things sugar coated and he was glad that Ingles didn't either. If the news was bad, then he wanted to hear it and prepare. "Thank you, Skipper, keep me apprised."

"Well?" Standing, Mic came around, standing just a few feet away from the Admiral with an expectant look in his eyes. "Did they find her?"

AJ shook his head. "They haven't found either of them."

Chloe closed her eyes tightly, trying to prevent herself from crying. 'This isn't happening.' She thought to herself.

Mic watched the young girl and then faced AJ again, his face red with rage. "Why did you let her go on some damned investigation? . . . If something happens, I am holding you personally accountable, sir." With that, Mic turned and left the office, angrily slamming the door behind him.

Chloe stood and headed towards AJ. "It wasn't your fault."

"I sent her out there."

"You didn't put her on that plane. . . you didn't put Harm on that plane either. . . it wasn't your fault." She said, again, telling him something that she truly believed.

But as a SEAL he knew when it was time to put blame on something, and right now, the blame was all on him. All he could do now was hold his people together and pray that two of their own would come home safely.


	10. Lost and Found

Technically, it's Monday - 12:30am. ;) This weekend sucked, I didn't get to enjoy or unseasonably nice weather. (70s this weekend rather than 90s) Oh well. I also got informed that non of us know how to use a calculator properly. At least, not according to a trainee. I mean, did you know that 120 x 3 540?? Bet you didn't, but now you know!

Okay, so here is the next part and now I go to bed. yawn

Enjoy!

Jackie.

Special thanks to: SarahRabb705, Froggy0319, Nikki, harmsgirl-03, cool cat, Harmfan, Jackia, sailorgirl, starryeyes, XBlueShadowX, Anaika Skywalker, FoxyWombat, soontobeffwriter, maidenpride, BrokenSkye, Claire Vincent, Charmboy, Lyssa Grace, zeilfanaat, Fic-Chic, cbw, skates, Kat, NavyBabe, Heiros, Jenny R, xobabygurlxo, cool cat, Kristie, eridani, and anyone else I missed, for the feedback! :)

PART 10 – Lost and Found

0435 Zulu  
Somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean

Hours, they'd been in the ocean for hours and the one SAR aircraft that had passed over his area, had not seen him. Harm knew he was going hypothermic, he could barely feel his hands and feet. But, when they would pass by again, he would point his weapon to the skies and open fire, praying they would see the blasts. "M-M-Maaa-ac, I'mmm, sor. . .sorrey." He said between chattering teeth, never keeping her out of his mind as the ocean relentlessly tossed him about. Hopefully the SAR crews had found her by now. Hopefully she was safe.

--

Mac had long since given up on trying to head towards Harm's location. Soon after she started kicking, she felt a strange tiredness. She was laying properly in the life boat once again, trying to conserve whatever energy she could muster. It was getting difficult now, so difficult she couldn't even tell how long she'd been out there. She only hoped a SAR crew had found Harm and he was safe. Looking out into the roaring ocean, her heart both sank and skipped a beat. She swore she saw something floating in the waves. "HARM!"

It was his raft and it was empty. "Oh God, no." She said softly as the raft floated by her only to be tossed around by the waves. "HARM ARE YOU OUT THERE?!" She managed to yell again, stronger this time, but she didn't receive an answer. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know what an empty raft meant. "No. . .no please." Bringing one hand over her eyes, Mac gave into the overwhelming feeling of grief. The tears mixed with the rain and sea. There, in the middle of the ocean the Marine finally broke.

--

Harm figured he was going delirious, because he couldn't have possibly heard Mac's voice. She had to be miles away from him, if their ejection was any indication. His body was shivering so badly that he could barely hang onto the sonar buoy that he found from the Viking's pass over the area. Harm kept fighting the urge to fall asleep, but it was just becoming more difficult as time went on. "Sarah. . . I'm sorry." He said, as his head lulled against life vest. They weren't coming for him, it was time to give up.

Somehow, at the same time that Harm's body reached the crest of the wave, a series of lightening strikes lit the area brighter than it ever had been. Focusing her eyes, despite the rain pelting her, Mac knew that had to be Harm. Again, she tried fighting the waves as she attempted to maneuver her life boat towards him. "HARM!!!" She yelled as loud as possible.

This time, Harm heard her very clearly, giving him a kick of adrenaline that he needed to survive just a bit longer. Coughing up some seawater, he managed to clear his throat and yell, "MAC?!"

She nearly cried with joy at hearing him, perhaps they would get out of this after all? "Harm! Reach out! Please!" Holding on to the raft with one hand and reaching for Harm with the other, Mac stretched out to him. She managed to grab him in one try, pulling him towards the raft. He looked up at her, grateful that she arrived when she did and relived that she was still alive. "Can you pull yourself up?" She said loudly over the sound of the storm.

Harm coughed up some more water and looked up at Mac. "Not sure. . . too tired."

Stabilizing the raft as much as possible, Mac took a hold of Harm's life jacket and pulled up. "Help me damnit!" Mac grunted, managing to pull him up a quarter of the way. With another tug, Harm was on the raft, laying on her body. Mac was cold herself, it was impossible not to be with the heavy wind and rain, but Harm, she found him to be frozen. He wasn't wearing a helmet, both of his gloves were gone and his flight suit seemed to be slightly ripped which mean that some water had to have seeped in.

Harm breathed slowly in and out, aware that his head was resting right on Mac's chest, but, he was too tired to move. He tried trying to stop his body from shivering, but it was becoming much more difficult. His extremities were starting to lose feeling. "C-c-c-co-old."

Mac took off a glove and pressed it to Harm's forehead, she was right, he was freezing. Taking better note of his condition, warning bells started going off in her head. "Damnit, you're hypothermic." His lips were turning blue. His skin was ashen. She wished she could find a way to warm Harm up, bit it was practically impossible, so she tried to use body heat. Mac wrapped her arms around Harm, holding him as close as she could. His eyes started closing. "No! Harm. . . you need to stay awake."

Harm looked up at Mac and sighed. "I'm. . Sorrrrry, Maa-aac."

"Don't be sorry, just stay awake for me, please."

"Ddd-n't mea-an to c-c-c-ra-ash." Harm said with a frown. Each time he closed his eyes he saw the water rushing at him as he lost complete control of the aircraft. Nothing like that had ever happened to him before. It was as if someone had pulled some invisible power plug on the Tomcat and sent it spiraling out of control. "So-rrr-y I. . . made. . .you. . angrr-rr-y."

Despite the circumstances, Mac chuckled softly. "I forgive you, but I won't forgive you if you don't make it out of this with me Harm." She took a breath and placed a kiss on Harm's forehead, surprised that she did that without thinking. It felt so natural for her to comfort him. Maybe that was because they had been there for each other so many times before?

"S-s-sar-ah." Harm began, his voice softer than before. Mustering the strength he raised his head and looked up at her. "I. . .no-ot goin'. . . t-t-o make. . it." Mac was going to object, to hope that whatever strength she had left, would help him have the will to survive. "Let. . . me. . . t-t-alk."

"Okay." She nodded, figuring that if he was still talking, it would allow him to stay conscious until they were rescued.

"S-s-ydney. . .I, bac-ked away cos. . . cos I, wa-was scar-ed."

Mac creased her eyebrows, "Scared of what? Of me?"

"Of. . .you. . . le-lea-ving me."

Mac shook her head, she didn't understand. Why would she leave him? "Why?"

"Di-ane. . . died. . . Dad did too. . ." Taking a deep breath, he allowed for the tears that he usually held at bay, to form and fall. "Scaa-red. . .to lose. . . you, Sarah."

Nodding, Mac understood what he meant. She should have seen it then. She should have waited for him. "I'm sorry I didn't wait for you, Harm. . . I thought you didn't want me."

"You are. . . cr-cra-zy." Harm snorted. "Y-y-ou. . ar-re. . s-s-so in-credible."

Mac laughed at that and just held onto him tighter. "And you're crazy."

"Ov-v-ver you, Sa-rah." His eyes met hers despite the darkness conveying a sureness that he didn't really feel. The overwhelming need to close his eyes was threatening again. In the distance he heard the sound of what had to be the SAR crew. As they came closer, Harm tried to reach for his side arm, but it was of no use.

"Harm? What is it?" She felt the movement of his body on hers, confussed as to what they would be looking for. Mac too heard the rotors from above, though she couldn't see the helo between the sheets of rain.

"Pistol. . .grab. . . shoot up." Despite himself, Harm looked up at her and grinned slightly. "D-d-don't shoooot. . . the. . . helo."

Ignoring his attempt at a joke, Mac reached down his leg, pulling out his side arm and emptied the magazine up towards the sky. When she was done firing, she tossed the weapon overboard and wrapped her arms tightly around Harm's body.

Looking up, Mac released Harm long enough to wave her arms in the air. "DOWN HERE!!!" The helo turned and headed towards them until it was just above. Wrapping her arms around Harm again, Mac looked at him with a bright smile. "We're rescued. . . we're. . . Harm?" A flash of panic raced through Mac's mind, Harm had his eyes closed. "Harm?" Shaking him as hard as possible, she still got no response. "Harm you have to wake up! You have to hold on!" Looking up, she saw one of the SAR crew members being hoisted down to her. "HURRY please!. . . Harm, wake up, please WAKE UP Harm. . . damnit you can't die out here. . .damnit." By then she was sobbing so hard she barely heard the instructions from their rescuers. Where the crew member was trying to get Mac to let go of Harm, due to her grief she couldn't.

--

So has my mean/evil/horrible person status come up any? Muahahaa! Actually, I swear I didn't realize I have THIS manly cliffhangers. Call me Cliffy ;) No, I am chic – Cliffette ;).

I got an e-mail that I was dragging this out. Well? What do you want. Harm and Mac fall in the ocean, Harm and Mac are rescued, the end? Noooooooo!!!! ZZZzzZZzzz Boring!

XblueShadowX – Ummm so you gonna finish writing X-mas in Paris? Or are you, like other writers going to start blackmailing me? ;)

FoxyWombat – Work sucked, but thanks for the good wishes! LOL!

Zeil – Look! Look! Another part! ;)

Skates – Admiral punching Mic. . . damn, bit late for that – not too many more admiral/mic scenes but. . . I'll file that for later ;)

Froggy – They did!!! Seee!! They found eachother!! ;) (Goes back and re-reads) Whew! Just making sure! ;)

Navy Babe – I killed one of them off in the first series I wrote. ;) Made the other suffer for a while before bringing them back together. Yes, I am mean. ;) Seriously, I agree about the Harm leaving. It gave Mac a reason to get a bit too cozy with Mic. Oh well. . .:(


	11. Savior and Saint

Wow, I hit the century mark in reviews. Cool! :D Let's see... checks If MY math isn't off.... there are.... 2 parts after this one. Yep! Story ends on lucky number 13. Then I'll start up on "Stolen" directly after (Still trying to change that name), which is the sequel.

Okay so enjoy folks!!  
Jackie

PART 11 – Savior and Saint

0515 Zulu

USS Seahawk

Mac fought hard against the wave of nausea as the helo touched down on the Seahawk. Being as that carrier had been closer to their position than the Patrick Henry, the SAR crews sped towards it. She was shivering, not so much from being in cold water, as from the shock of Harm's state. He had flat lined twice and the medics onboard believed that if he did once more, he wouldn't recover. That news sent a chill straight down her spine and hadn't been able to get warm since. "Ma'am, this way." One of the crew members ushered her on the decks, but she declined anything that would tear her away from Harm.

"Just leave me alone." She practically yelled as she followed the crew through the maze that was the carrier and into sick bay. Though the medics tried to examine her, Mac declined, stating that she would be examined after she knew the Commander was alright.

Standing in a corner she watched as the doctors worked on her partner. His body was laying perfectly still on the gurney. Harm's face was pale and covered with small cuts, plus one larger on his forehead. His lips had an odd mix of purple and blue. Trying to get him out of his wet clothing, the doctor had ordered the flight suit to be cut open. Of all the years that she longed to see some naked flesh, this wasn't how she was picturing it. She gasped when she saw the bruising on his body, some in the shape of thin lines. With her mind working overtime she figured they must have been the shroud lines from the chute, nothing else would have done that to him.

It was now, with the lights overhead that she could see the all the damages that their ride in an F-14 had caused. "Ma'am, was he wasn't he wearing a helmet?" Lt. Commander Borges, the doctor, asked as he used a flashlight to check Harm's pupils which were dilated.

Mac shook her head. "Not when I found him."

"Chris, put on his file an order for a head CT, stat." Borges told one of the nurses as he began to check on Harm again. "We need something to get his temp back up." Shaking Harm, he leaned in. "Commander. . . COMMANDER! Damnit, we need him to wake up."

"Can I try?" Mac asked in a small voice as she slowly approached the crew. They stared at each other, unknowing of the connection that the two had. At the doctors nod, Mac approached and took his hand. 'Be strong for him,' She said to herself, 'Don't cry.' One of her hands brushed the side of his face, careful not to touch any of the scratches. "Harm. . . You need to wake up. . . I know you're tired, but you need to wake up and let us know you're okay."

Harm was beyond exhausted. His body had given up fighting a long time ago, despite the will to keep on going for her sake. He couldn't hold on anymore, so he just gave into the sleep that claimed him. But now, despite the need for sleep that was overriding his body, a voice, one that was familiar and dear to him, kept willing him to wake up. So, he fought against his sleep and started trying to swim into consciousness.

"Please." Mac begged and a tear fell from her eye and onto Harm's cheek. She came closer to him, ignoring the people in the room and kissed him softly on the lips. Breaking away, her heart broke when she saw that it didn't work, he hadn't woken up. But, she wasn't going to give up, despite the doctor telling her that there was nothing more they could do for now.

"Ma'am. . .It's not looking too good." Borges said in a somber voice as he, and the rest of his crew were touched by the scenes of love that were so uncommon in the military. Looking into Mac's eyes, he could see the despair that could only be felt by one who was in love.

Mac shook her head. "He's a fighter. . . he's stubborn. . . he HAS to wake up." Turning her attention to Harm, she held his hand tighter and came up close to him. "Damnit, this wasn't the way, I was supposed to tell you." Swallowing hard against the lump in her throat and the tears that were spilling anew, Mac continued, hoping that something would bring him back. "I mean, is it so wrong for a girl to want a guy to tell her what he really feels? Is it so hard for him to say the words?" She choked a laugh at the absurdity of the comment and then closed her eyes, searching for some inner strength which she was willing into him. "I love you. . ." Mac finally said, breathing a sigh of relief to finally get that out, now she just wanted him to hear her. "I love you and I won't go on with out you."

The machines behind Harm started going haywire, the nurse turned to the doctor and shook her head. "BP is dropping fast, he isn't going to make it."

Mac watched the numbers dropping rapidly on the machine. "Damnit, Harm, you promised me!! You said I'd never lose you and I am holding you to that. . . You can't break that promise, you can't!" She shook his body, but he still would not respond. Giving up, Mac lay her head on his chest, sobbing. The one thing that would probably kill her was happening. She was losing him, maybe he was so far gone that nothing could rescue him. It wasn't supposed to be that way.

Out of the blue, the noise from the machines calmed down and Harm's blood pressure started raising up slowly. He opened his eyes just a slit, enough to see a woman he didn't know laying on his chest. "Hi." He tried to get out, but his throat felt like sandpaper, it ached something awful.

Mac raised her head and looked up at him. He was awake, still out of it, but awake. "Harm?"

His mouth opened and closed a few times, before he managed to get out a ragged sentence. "Ca-n't . . . breathe."

Getting off of him, Mac grabbed the O2 mask and placed it securely over his mouth and nose. She gave thanks to God for that small miracle, before bending over Harm and giving him a kiss on the forehead. "Welcome back, Flyboy."

Harm gave her a quizzical look, "Have we dated?"

Stepping away to allow the doctors to finish, Mac chuckled. "You wish." 'Hell, I wish!' She thought and tt was at that moment that she felt her feet start to give way. Her body had finally taken enough. She backed up against one of the cots in sickbay and a moment later, she was out cold.

"Colonel? Colonel?" She was awoken a few hours later by Ensign Luis who was waving some sniffing salts under her nose. Mac looked up at the woman and groaned loudly. "I think this was too much for you ma'am, you passed out on us."

Mac looked around and noticed that she was now wearing something to the likes of a hospital gown and Harm was not in the room with her. "Where's the. . ." The moment she tried to sit up, her head took one giant spin. Luckily the Ensign handed her a bedpan in time. She retched into the pan, emptying her stomach of any seawater that was left in her system. With a sigh, she leaned back in bed and decided that it was better to stay put. "Where's the. . . Commander?" She asked weakly.

The Ensign passed a wet cloth over Mac's face and smiled. "The doctor ordered some tests done, just to make sure he didn't suffer any brain trauma. . . You two will be sent to Bethesda tomorrow. . . I am sure the doctor will put a note to run a few tests on you as well."

Mac nodded, feeling her body drifting off to sleep, which she was trying to fight. She didn't wan to sleep, she wanted to see Harm, she wanted to talk to him. There was so much to say. "Tell. . . him. . I love him." She managed to get out before sleep claimed her.

Dr. Borges came into sickbay and walked over to Ensign Luis. "SAR crews said that they found them two latched together. She actually found him in the middle of the ocean, can you believe that?" He said with a shake of his head and a smile. "The Commander's got a real savior and saint."

Ensign Luis looked at Mac and smiled. "Did you see the rock she is wearing? Wonder when they are getting married?" Little did they know.

----

Zeil - Congrats!! :) ANd yea, it's better to write more than "this and that" ;)

Nikki - Are you still tapping your foot? :/

NavyBabe - Aww... (hands over tissues) don't cry!! Happy?! See!! Harmy is alive!!! :D

SarahRabb - I can drag it on if you like (innocent smile)

Jackia - Renee bashing? Mic bashing? Jeez!! Violent you are!! (hides the clubs)

XBlue - Yep, they killed yer E's :( Again! Tell Calix that if he don't help you write a chapter I'll just go ahead and get more evil. Muahahahaaa!

Maiden - I didn't kill him!! I swear!!! (points) See!!!


	12. Losses and Proposals

Alrighty people, one more to go after this one and there IS a sequel. The problem at the end of THIS part will be resolved in the sequel.

Having said that, please ready your pitchforks and torches, you're gonna need them. ;) Luckily, I won't be here tomorrow gonna go see Queensryche!! :) The final chappie will post sometime on Saturday if work doesn't get in the way. If it does, late Sunday night.

Thank you to everyone who has sent me an e-mail or published a review. If I have not responded to your e-mail, very sorry, I am having issues with my router and need to find my old usb cable to get to those e-mails. Eventually, you shall hear from me. ;)

(Takes a deep breath)

Here goes ;)

Jackie

PS: This part will be slightly jumbled. I wrote it that way to not have to have another filler chapter. Hope that makes sense!

Part 12 – Losses and Proposals

2100 Zulu  
USS Seahawk

"There's a call for you ma'am." One of the crew members stated as they walked into sickbay. "You can take it in here." He pointed at one of the phones on the wall an quickly left.

Managing to stand, Mac picked up the phone and cleared her voice. "Lieutenant Colonel MacKenzie."

("Sarah." A familiar voice said over the line. She should have been happy to hear it, but at the moment, she didn't want to know anything of what was going on at home. "Sarah, luv?")

Sighing, she managed to bring up some willpower to speak to her fiancé, he was the last person she wanted to speak to. "Mic."

("How are you doing?")

"I'm fine. . . a little sore but fine."

(Mic paused for a moment and sighed. "You don't sound fine, Sarah.")

"I went through a lot, Mic. . . much more than you think you know." The tone she used on him was harsh, but damnit, she wasn't in the mood for this, or for him. For the first time in ages, he was getting under her skin and not in a good way. "Listen, right now isn't a good time to talk."

("Alright. . . then just listen." Mic spoke quickly hoping that she wouldn't cut him off at any point. "I moved everything up to next weekend. . . I mean, everything should be fine by then right? So the church is available, even the reception hall and I even managed to. .")

Mac brought the phone away from her ear and looked at it in disgust. She and Harm had nearly died and all Mic could think about was a stupid wedding? "Mic, stop. . . I am not talking about this now."

("Sarah, we had plans. . . I know you went through hell. . .the sooner we are wed, the sooner we can start the honeymoon and you can start to heal.")

It occurred to her at that moment that he hadn't even bothered asking her about Harm. "Mic, screw the plans. . .Harm is hurt, he is in an out of consciousness. . . I don't have the time or the will right now to worry about a wedding. . . We'll talk whenever we get back home. . . goodbye." With a definitive thud, she hung the phone up and stared at it. Sighing, she laid back on the cot and curled up into a ball. Unfortunately, she would not get a chance to talk to Harm again until they arrived at Bethesda. . .

1301 Zulu  
Two Days Later  
Bethesda Naval Hospital  
Bethesda, Maryland

Mac took a deep breath as she pushed the handle that opened the door to Harm's room. She'd spent practically a whole day without seeing him as they were both being taken in for tests. Doctors had explained to her that he wasn't completely out of the waters, apparently, he was suffering from some sort of amnesia. Considering the fact that everyone at sickbay on the Seahawk thought they were engaged, it was probably a good thing that he didn't remember. Walking in, she noticed how small his usually large frame looked against the hospital bed. "Harm?" She said softly and smiled when he opened his eyes.

"Mac." Harm swallowed a few times, but his throat was still raw. Try as he might all he could do was whisper. "Nice of you to come on by."

Mac nodded as she slid into a chair by his bed. "You gave me quite a scare." She was hoping he wouldn't bring up the wedding plans as well, and luck seemed to be on her side for once.

"I'm sorry I went back to flying, Mac. . .I should've stayed here." He winced slightly as he tried to sit up, and look more presentable. "You know, you weren't the only one crying."

'Why is he bringing that up?' Mac thought with a small smile. Reaching across she took his hand in hers and stroked the back of his hand with her thumb. "It's past."

"I hear you jumped me in sickbay." He said with a soft chuckle and then added. "That isn't the way for a Marine Major to act." Looking around, he shook his head slightly to stop the wave of vertigo before settling his vision back on her. "So how's baby AJ? Is he crawling around yet? Is Brumby still at the office?."

Mac's mouth dropped open. At first she figured he was joking with her, now, she wasn't sure what to believe. "Harm, I'm a Lt. Colonel, AJ is two and Mic and I. . ."

"Commander." The Admiral, Bud, Harriet, Mic, Renee and Chloe walked into the hospital room followed by Harm's doctor. "You're looking good."

Harm's eyes scanned his surrogate family. All were in uniform except for Mic who quickly went and stood behind Mac, resting his hands a little too possessively on Mac's shoulders. "A little worse for wear, sir, but fine." Looking over at Renee he creased his brow. "Uh, hi?" Did someone else join the JAG family without him knowing?

Renee cut through the group of people and sat on the edge of his bed, taking his hand. "Oh God. . . I thought I'd lost you. . . You have to promise me to stop playing with those stupid planes of yours!"

Harm's eyebrows hit his hairline, who was that woman and why was she talking at him that way? "Umm. . . okay." He looked around the room, searched out Mac and questioned her. "Umm who is she?"

"You're girlfriend!" Renee said, seemingly about cry at the notion that her boyfriend had completely forgotten her. "Don't you remember me?"

Shaking his head slowly, Harm managed to straighten himself up more in the bed. His knee was screaming bloody murder and suddenly, his head was pounding. Bringing his hands up to his head, he slowly massaged his temples. Was he going crazy?

Dr. Sorenson stepped towards the bed and with a small flashlight looked into Harm's eyes. "Feeling a bit dizzy, Commander?"

"Understatement." Harm groaned.

"The Commander suffered through a severe case of hypothermia. It isn't uncommon for patients to go through some short term memory loss. . .I'm confident that he'll be just fine." The doctor assured with a smile.

Renee held onto Harm's hands and just smiled at him. "It's okay, Harm. . .It's okay."

But, Harm wasn't looking at her, his attention was fully focused on Mac and Mic who had left the room together with Chloe. If he didn't know any better, the way they were touching was almost. . . intimate? No! That couldn't be. "Why is she with him?" He asked Renee with a slight edge to his voice. Leaving JAG for flying he knew there was a slight chance that Mac and Brumby would get closer, but had she given into him? No, Mac was too strong for that, wasn't she?

Renee chuckled softly, before leaning forward and kissing him on the cheek. "Don't you remember? They're getting married."

Harm shook his head slightly, that revelation could not be correct. "But, she said she loved me. . .the nurse on the Seahawk told me. . .Mac said she loved me."

Angrily, Renee clutched the side of the bed, squeezing hard before letting go so that she could steel her nerves. Sarah MacKenzie had gone too far this time and it was time for her to use his current state of confusion in order to prevent the Marine from getting to her man. "Of course she loves you, Harm. . . you two are best friends. . ." Noticing that Harm wasn't paying much attention to her, Renee put her hand on his face, angling him so that she could look into his eyes. "She loves you as a friend. . .but, she is marrying Mic, they've been engaged for over a year now."

Something inside made him want to scream. Why couldn't he remember anything? It was as if time had stood still from the time he left JAG ops to return to flight status. There were bits and pieces from some sort of ride in a Tomcat, on a stormy night. An ejection. Someone holding him. But it all seemed like a dream. "Does she love him?"

"She wouldn't be marrying him if she didn't." Renee said with a bright smile as she ran her hands over his face, coming forward to brush her lips gingerly against his. "In fact, when you're up and ready, we'll go to their wedding together, wish them the best of luck." Evilly, she turned towards the door to see Mic and Mac come in together, stating that they had to go, but they would be back later.

There was a look on Mac's face that Harm couldn't read. It was a mixture of relief and sorrow, something almost like how she looked when Dalton had died, but this time, it was more pronounced. 'She loves you as a friend. . .but, she is marrying Mic, they've been engaged for over a year now.' Those words alone cut him straight to the core. They were getting married and his heart had broken into a million pieces.

One Day Later  
1801 Zulu  
Bethesda Naval Hospital  
Bethesda, Maryland

"Hey there, sailor boy." Renee chirped as she walked into Harm's room holding a large fruit basket which she placed on the small table across from his bed. Happily, she came to his side, bending down to kiss him gently.

Looking up at her, Harm smiled sweetly. He hadn't seen Mac all day and though she had called, it wasn't the same. After finding out that she was marrying Brumby, he imagined she was working out the details and setting a new date. Frankly he didn't have much to say to her anyway. He still couldn't remember how the hell that had happened, but, according to the doctor, that memory would come back soon. It was all just a matter of time. "I am going stir crazy here all by myself."

Settling herself into bed with him, Renee reached over and ran her fingers over his facial features. "Well, I am here now." She held onto him as if he were her life raft. In her mind swam the horrible thoughts she had hour upon hour when she first heard of him crashing. Not being able to help it, tears and a soft sob escaped, which she tried to hide by burying her face into his chest.

"Renee, what is it?" Looking down at her, he saw her face lift, her eyes meeting his own. He was still coming to terms with this relationship, but the more she spoke to him, the more the pieces of their one year relationship started to fit.

"The night you went down. . ." Sobbing harder, she moved slightly away from him and sat up on the bed. "Every hour was worse. . . and all of your friends, they were looking at Mic and me as if we were not part of the family."

Harm creased his forehead, if anything he figure that would be the opposite. "I doubt that is true, Renee."

"It was. . . Your friends never will see me as part of their family, same as Mic."

Gently, Harm reached out and ran a hand down her back before tucking it at her waist so he could pull her back to his side. "I am sure they were just preoccupied in trying to find more information. . .it's over now, I am here, I am fine."

"No, it's not fine!" She yelled, standing up to pace in front of his bed. Angrily, she wiped at the tears before settling her eyes on him. "I almost lost you. Hell, for a moment there, according to what Mac said, you were gone." He was slightly disturbed by that confession. "Damnit, Harm, you almost died! I almost lost you for good."

"Renee, slow down. . . I am trained for. . ."

"And things still went wrong. . ." Softening her tirade, she moved back to his side, sitting on the edge of the bed. Taking his hand, she brought it up to her lips and kissed the back, before rubbing her cheek against it. "I don't want to lose you again."

"You won't."

"No, I won't." Sighing deeply, Renee closed her eyes for a moment. If ever there was a time to solidify their relationship, now was it. His mind still being so fragile with information would likely benefit it all. Besides, he wouldn't be with her for a whole year if he didn't love her. Softly, the words came out, one by one, catching Harm by surprise. "Marry me, Harm." When she didn't receive a response, Renee opened her eyes to find his as wide as saucers. "I know you love me. . . I love you, too. And after what happened, I don't want to take my days with you for granted anymore. . . It's time you and I do this right. . . so please, Marry me."

Harm stared at her for a moment. Was their relationship really THAT strong? The woman sitting in front of him was very much his type. Attractive, strong, willing, he could certainly see himself with someone like that for a few years. But, marriage? That was a whole different ball game. He couldn't lie to himself, the only woman he would consider marrying was the same woman he would consider having children with. But, she, his brain reminded him, was marrying someone else. 'She loves you as a friend. . .but, she is marrying Mic, they've been engaged for over a year now.' Smiling, he wrapped his hand a bit tighter around Renee's. If Mac could go on with her life, so could he. Besides, he wasn't getting any younger, he had a feeling that his mother liked Renee and she was right, it was time to stop taking things for granted. "Yes, I'll marry you."

AN: Originally, it did not end this way. Then again, originally, this story didn't have ONE ending it had about THREE because I couldn't decide what to do. That was until I remembered that I had another story sitting on the PC that starts where Adrift 2 leaves off. . . so they are gonna get smacked together. Which, I have to stop saying I'll prob never write a series, apparently, it's getting there. :P 


	13. Adrift and Alone

Hey gang! I decided to throw out the last part of this story today and not wait until Monday so I acn start fresh on the next story then. :) Pitchforks, flamethrowers, RPGs, and yes, even the JAVELIN missed me. :) Prob cos I am not at home! MUAHAHAHAAAA!!

Okay, enjoy! Thanks fore the reviews, I've had fun, laughed, cried. . well, not cried, but laughed totally, spit water out of my mouth, etc. And no, you can't bribe me!!!

Jackie - Totaly hyper and stupid at the moment! Yay!

Special thanks to: SarahRabb705, Froggy0319, Nikki, harmsgirl-03, cool cat, Harmfan, Jackia, sailorgirl, starryeyes, XBlueShadowX, Anaika Skywalker, FoxyWombat, soontobeffwriter, maidenpride, BrokenSkye, Claire Vincent, Charmboy, Lyssa Grace, zeilfanaat, Fic-Chic, cbw, skates, Kat, NavyBabe, Heiros, Jenny R, xobabygurlxo, cool cat, Kristie, eridani, joanoa, hdrexel, carbygirl05, Arian04 and anyone else I missed, for the feedback! :)

PART 13 – Adrift and Alone  
One Week Later  
1740 Zulu  
Harm's Apartment  
North of Union Station

"It's good to be home." Harm said with a sigh of relief as he entered his apartment. Because of some minor damage to his knee, he was using a cane to walk around. It wasn't something he was proud of but, he had to admit, it helped. "I thought Renee would bring me home."

Mac pretended to not be disturbed by that comment and helped him walk up the steps to his room. "She said she'd be by later." Grabbing one of the other pillows on the bed, Mac folded it in half and placed it under Harm's leg in order to keep his knee elevated. "Harm. . . We need to talk." Yesterday, when she arrived at Bethesda with Mic in tow, she was surprised to find Harm and Renee kissing so passionately. The blond had held his hand tightly as she presented the 'good' news, they were engaged too. Even now, the mental image nauseated her. In fact, what in the hell possessed her to tell Harm that Renee was good for him?

For reasons unbeknownst to her, Mac felt crushed. Completely, totally, obliterated. . . crushed. Was that how Harm felt when he'd seen her wearing another man's ring in Sydney? Deep inside, she felt he was punishing her for being with Mic. But, that couldn't be so, friends, good friends wouldn't do that to one another. And he was her best friend, wasn't he?

"Mac. . . don't, okay?" A conversation with Mac was something he certainly wasn't looking forward to. As he started remembering things, mainly the past year with Renee which seemed to be a blur, he was surprised that he'd accepted her proposal so easily. Maybe that meant something? Maybe he had fallen for Renee and just didn't know it as he was too busy trying to pry into Mac's life. "This is about Renee and I am not in the mood."

But, she ignored his request and pounded away. "Why did you agree to marry her?"

Shrugging, he decided to use Renee's same motivational speech. "Time to stop taking things for granted." Harm did a lot of thinking when he was at Bethesda. He loved Mac more than he had ever loved any other woman, but that didn't mean that they were supposed to be together. He was sure she didn't feel the same thing for him, had she, Mic's ring would have been tossed instead of worn. Besides, Renee was fun enough, tough enough to be his wife. At least, he was making himself believe that. He wasn't getting any younger, his mother had told him so, even his Grams. It was time to make a commitment. Before she had a chance to interrupt, Harm held his hand up to silence her. "Go to Mic. . .get married, be happy."

"What?" He was dismissing her? Not when she had so much she needed to tell him. She was sure that he never heard her, that he didn't remember the nurse on the Seahawk telling him that the woman he was rescued with loved him very much.

"I care for you, Sarah. . . I want you to be happy. . . But, I need to be happy too."

"Maybe it isn't him that makes me happy. . . you can't tell me Renee makes you happy."

"Didn't you tell me at the engagement party to hold on to Renee? I am doing just that." Harm was surprised to be using her own words against her, a blow that obviously left a mark as he saw her cringe. "Or were you trying to get rid of me?" Mac was engaged, wearing the ring of a man that was willing to give up so much more than Harm ever could. Did it mean that Harm didn't love Mac? No, it meant that he loved her enough to let her go. And he would follow her example and LEARN to love Renee the way a husband should love a wife. "Things between us would have never worked out." The more he talked to Renee, the more he believed that.

Mac just sat there with her mouth slightly open. "I don't understand, I thought. . ." Whatever she had to tell him, she definitely didn't see this coming. No one would live through an experience like they had and not leave changed. It was her love for him that brought him back from the dead, didn't that count for something? "Don't you love me?"

"As a friend. . . nothing more." Harm didn't want to hurt her, in fact, he kept his eyes down and away from her own. 'She loves you as a friend. . .but, she is marrying Mic, they've been engaged for over a year now.' The words from Renee danced in his head like a broken record player.

Mac stifled the tears she was about to shed. She wouldn't let him see her cry. "Okay. . ." There was nothing more to say, any expectations that the past few days had given her went down the drain. That was that. He had made a decision for her. She would marry Mic, he would marry Renee. Mac would try and have her happily ever after, even though her heart was with someone else. "I guess I'd better get going. . . call me if you need something." She walked out of his bedroom, stopping with her hand on the doorknob, she looked back at Harm and let the tear she was hiding finally fall. "Bye." She said in a soft voice as she headed out.

Harm cursed himself for hurting her, but he knew no other way. She was engaged to someone else, coming between that would be wrong. Besides, a woman like her didn't deserve to be with an emotionally closed idiot like him. But, he hurt so much, deep in his heart and even in his soul. "Damnit." He cursed softly, trying to figure out what the should do. A voice inside screamed for him to go after her. The other, told him to let her go.

1832 Zulu  
Mac's Apartment  
Georgetown

The thought of driving around DC came to her mind as she left Harm's apartment, but in the end, she decided to just go home. He didn't want her and that was fine, there was another man that did. A man that she was supposed to marry. But the moment she stepped into her apartment, she found that man packing. "Uh, going somewhere?"

"You were with him, again." Mic accused and nearly slammed right into Mac as he passed by with a box full of his things. He placed the box on the kitchen table, grabbed a tape and sealed the box.

"I took him home."

"And?"

"And? And what?" Mac said with a sigh as she moved over to him and touched his arm, hoping that he would turn to look at her.

When he did, his eyes were full of rage and jealousy, it wasn't like anything she'd seen in him before. "Did you sleep with him Sarah?"

"Mic I don't like you this way."

He didn't get the answer that he was after, a simple 'no' would have found him thinking things out more rationally, but he read through her response. Why didn't she understand that she and Rabb HAD to be through for good. He'd hoped that she understood that, but apparently, she didn't. "We're through Sarah."

Whatever else Mac was going to say, completely disappeared, she looked at him, eyes widening over a response she didn't think she'd ever hear from him. "What?!"

Shrugging, Mic moved close to her, standing toe to toe. "I knew it would eventually come down to him or me and it has. . . so chose now."

Mac's mouth opened and closed. What was she supposed to say? Her best friend had damn near died along with her. She needed the time to process things to kick things back into normal, not this. She didn't need this to add to her already troublesome day. Looking up at Mic, she blanked completely on an answer, if she had to chose, God knows it would be Harm, but that wasn't a possibility. He didn't want her, he was engaged to someone else.

Taking her silence as an answer, he backed away unceremoniously. "That's what I thought." Grabbing another box, he tossed in a few of the things he had stacked up on a table, then reached for the tape, which Mac took away.

"Mic, let's talk about this."

Grabbing another roll of tape, he moved around her and proceeded on sealing another box. "Nothing to talk about."

"We're a couple and as a couple you talk about things. . ." He tried moving around her again, but this time, her voice stopped him. "STOP walking away from me!"

Mic grabbed Mac by the wrists and held her body close to his. He sniffed her neck, growled then pushed her against the dinner table. "I SMELL him on you."

"Nothing happened!" She yelled back, watching the normally cool and collected Aussie turn into something else. Suddenly she was 15 again, curled in a corner scared to death that her father would hurt her.

"Mac?" Harm walked into her apartment. The door had been open and hearing the argument within, he decided to let himself in. "What's going on here?" He looked the two of him and if he didn't know any better, he was sure Mic was about to hit Mac.

Mic swiftly turned away from Mac and stared at Harm as if he were a vile creature that had let himself into their home. "Rabb."

"What's going on here, Mic?" Using his cane, Harm hobbled closer to the two of them.

"You son of a bitch." Moving quickly across the apartment, Mic walked up to Harm and punched him straight in the face, sending Harm's still weak body careening against the coffee table. "There's no admiral to stop the fight now, mate. . . get up." He made for a fighters stance, ready to pounce one more time, when he saw Mac run around him and to Harm's aid.

"Mic no!" Mac shoved passed the Aussie, kneeling down next to Harm who was holding his bad knee and groaning.

Looking at the two of them, Mic just shook his head in disgust. "It's him you want Sarah. . . Not me. . ."

"That isn't true." Mac tried to defend. She loved Mic in some way and things weren't supposed to end like this. They weren't supposed to end period. They were supposed to have a family together. Damnit, what happened to everything they talked about? All his promises ?

"It is true!" He yells, taking a step towards them then backing off suddenly. "All this week I keep asking you about rescheduling, all this week you've been at HIS beck and call. . ."

"He was hurt. . ."

Mic just snorted at the lame defense and walked back to the table. "Be honest, Sarah. . . You aren't marrying me because you love me so much you can't live without me. . . You just are too damned afraid to be alone and that is just not a good enough reason." Taking the boxes, he passed by the two of them, taking one last look at Mac before leaving.

Harm sat there in silence. He shouldn't have gone to her place, he should have stayed home and stayed out of it. But, he couldn't. The voices inside his head were driving him crazy. One voice was louder than the other, so he followed the loudest one which screamed for him to go after her. Harm needed to tell her that he loved her and end the charade with Mic. Now that it had happened, he didn't know what to think anymore. Turning to Mac, he found her in tears. "Mac?"

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be at home with your precious fiancé?!" Moving away from him, Mac stood and walked towards the window in time to see Mic packing boxes into his car. "I can't let him leave." She walked back over to Harm, and helped him up, sitting him down on her sofa before she began pacing.

"Go to him, Mac. . . talk to him, work it out." Harm swallowed down his pride, his ego that went away with each word he told her. What happened to the man that minutes ago was trying to play her hero?

"I can't leave you here like this." She said sadly, looking at his still broken shell. There was a patch on his forehead and some bruising.

"I came on my own, I can go on my own." Harm said, grunting as he stood and began heading towards the door. "Go to him."

Mac sighed, grabbed her keys and Harm's arm. "I'm taking you home."

It didn't take too long to arrive at his apartment and get Harm settled once again. While she was busy making some tea for him, the phone rang. It was Mic, not surprised to find her still with Harm. On the way out of Washington, he had time to think about her, about how much he loved Mac. He couldn't throw all of that away, but when he arrived at her apartment, she was gone. "Bye beautiful." He said before hanging up the phone.

"He can't get passed this thing between us." Standing, Mac grabbed her keys.

"Maybe it's because we can't either." Sadly, he watched her leave again. As a passing thought, Harm closed his eyes and recalled what it was like to be tossed about with the waves. He was a newly engaged man, and Renee was a very attractive and successful woman. He should be happy, not thinking about someone other than his fiancé. With a defeated frown, he turned off the nightlight and slid deeper into his bed, waiting for his wife-to-be. His body still felt like if it were tossed by the ocean but this time, adrift and alone.

TBC. . . .

And now, some quotes and pieces from story 2 - "Stolen"  
SMALL FYI - Chapter 1 of Stolen is named "End Of Engagement Hell" ;)

--  
"We can't do this now." Harm heard himself tell Mac as she stood in his doorway with an expectant look.  
--  
--  
What would a bottle of vodka cost her these days? Back then, she never paid for her liquor and usually just stole whatever her father would bring home. $20, $30, $50? Hell, with her state of mind, she would easily drop $100 for a bottle.  
--  
--  
"Love me." Mac said in a choked voice. Her eyes looked up to his and held his gaze captive. "I just want you to love me."  
--  
--  
"I missed you." He confessed, coolly leaning against the bunk. "I just wanted to make sure you are okay."  
--  
--  
The smoke was burning her eyes, making them tear up and that much harder to see. Outside there was another explosion and then another much too close for her comfort. Before Mac knew it, the roof came down on her.  
--  
--  
"You know what Mac? You are going to do whatever you want to do anyway no matter what I say. . . so just go and have fun with JOHN."  
--  
--  
Mac stared at him with an expression of disgust. "What did you tell Renee about me? About us?!"  
--

Froggy: Don't worry. . . Renee sucks ;)  
  
joanoa - We'll just slap Harm a few times, they'll come to their senses.  
  
Nikki - Sunday night around midnight EST will be the sequel :D  
  
Foxy - It hit my clone, so no worries!! ;)  
  
Zeil - Don't worry!! I am evil but I am not the Devil encarnate!! Jeesh! ;)  
  
Hdrexel - Tell me about it! I was cringing the whole time LOL!!!  
  
XBlue - Maybe they just don't like e? Calix: Shhh!! I am evil! You are the margarine of evil, the diet coke of evil, just 1 not evil enough! Okay, watching too much Austin Powers. ;)

Jackia - He didn't nessesary forget her, he's just. . . well on crack :/  
  
NavyBabe - Yep! Gotta say that Skates thing in sickbay was ummm slightly disturbing in Adrift2 (shrugs)  
  
carby - I Am going!! I promise! :D


End file.
